The Scoobies Meet Running Falls
by Meurtrier
Summary: The AHA has decided that in order for the Hawaiian elder tribe to keep there primitive land they need to make a few adjustments. So some scooby members come to help in there own ways. AU... CH.14 Up! Read, Read!
1. A long way to Running Falls

The Scoobies Meet Running Falls 

  
  


Parings: There are many, many although the main is B/A(us) like always. This is a story of many love triangles, and weird ships, but I think you'll enjoy them.. *grin*

  
  


Summary: The AHA has decided that in order for the Hawaiian elder tribe to keep there primitive land they need to make a few adjustments. So some scooby members come to help in there own ways.

  
  


Rating: R

  
  


Disclaimer: No I don't own them, and you might thank the PTB for it every night. There is no telling what kinda carnage I would bring with that power. *evil*

  
  


A/N: I made everything in this story up, none of the medical or settings are based on anything true, so If I happed to make it believable then props to me. *lol* 

  
  


************************************************************************************************************************************************

  
  


//Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate, only love can do that.//- Martin Luther King Jr.

Buffy Summers thought she had a seemingly perfect life. She was beautiful, athletic, had a boyfriend and family that loved her, and had just gotten her nursing degree at 20 years old. Then everything had taken a turn for the worse. She had found her long time hunny Pike in bed {definitely not sleeping} with that vindictive whore Darla. If that wasn't bad enough he had told her that she was his 'soulmate' what the hell ever. Buffy had ran home in tears to her parents who had decided that would be a perfect time to add icing on the fucking cake by telling her of there impeding divorce. They had made Buffy who she was now a 21 year old bitter women who no longer believed in love. They had stopped her from caring about anything except her close friends Willow, Oz, and Xander, and her job. Thats why she was now on this crowded plane, she thought as the memory flooded her mind:

  
  


*flash* Xander had just came back from working on his special branch of the habitat for humanity, he was smiling impishly as he went to meet his two favorite nurses. Approaching Willow and Buffy he could hardly contain shouting what he believed great news. "Ladies....!" he yelled grabbing there attention along with there backsides. 

  
  


The women spun around startled. Buffy took one look at Xander's grinning face and smacked him playfully across the chest. "Hey, Xan you seem awfully excited, did you get lucky last night?" Buffy almost felt bad, when she saw his deep blush. Almost.

  
  
  
  


"No... but thats not the point, I have the best proposition for you girls."

  
  


Willow looked at Xander suspiciously, was he up to another one of his schemes.. "Xander were not pretending to be your scantily clad lust bunnies, AGAIN," Willow replied only half joking.

  
  


".. Hey... that was just that once." he stuttered. "Anyway, how would you lovely ladies like to go to Hawaii!" 

  
  


"What Xan, you know me and Wills don't get vacation time like that, even if we had that kinda money." Buffy said.

  
  


"No.. No it wouldn't be a vacation exactly you see, there's a secluded Island called Makakii in the Hawaiian channels where the elder tribe Running Falls inhabits the land.. They AHA {American health association} has ordered them to reform a little of there primitive ways unless they want to loose the land to some hot shot Lindsey or something lawyer..." he started to explain.

  
  


"Xan, what does this have to do with us?" asked Willow.

  
  


"Well geesh If you all would stop interrupting me I would tell you, the habitat is sending me and Oz down there to do some special housing, but they also need at least two certifies nurses to come along and administer shots for this virus they're getting, and also help to treat the infected patients...." then he trailed off.

  
  


".. And.." asked Buffy, "why out of all the L.A. nurses would they want us?!?" 

  
  


"See here is the part you gals will find really funny, we kinda were let known on a short notice, and they needed nurses so.... I volunteered you girls" he said quickly.

  
  


All Buffy and Willow could do was stare dumbfounded. The next day they were to be packed and on a plane to the middle of nowhere *flash*

  
  


Sighing Buffy leaned back onto the comfy chair. How could she really have said no. These people needed her help. It really couldn't be that bad. Could it? I meen sure the people there were likely to be untamed and stuff, but they spoke English so it's not like they didn't have some civilization. And it was in Hawaii, there should be beautiful sights for her to see, she could even get a to die for tan. 

  
  


*willow's POV*

  
  


OMG this is great, this is awesome a whole summer in this exotic place with Oz. It was a dream and she's be helping people that needed it like she always wanted too. People had always referred to them as the Scoobies always going out of their way to help people. This was there chance to do something no one else would. She smiled looking over at Buffy who seemed deep in thought, the joy on her own face not matching her friends. Buffy had been different lately, colder, maybe this would bring out the kindness that her long time bud had seemed to forget. Yup Willow resigned as long as she god forbid didn't see any of those horrible frogs, this was going to be a great trip!

  
  


*King Rupert Gile's pOV*

  
  


He watched as his son Angelus Giles, stalked with anger through the dirt floors of their master hut. By far his son was the angriest of them all about the arrival of the Americans. There 'mobile homes' as the man had put it had arrived today. The group was perturbed by the large white 'homes' What did they need those for and how did you get inside the contraptions. That messenger had been the first, the first outsider ever to enter their space and now there would be more of them to come, 4 they said exactly. He hated it almost as much as Angelus and his daughter Anyanka, although his son Parker and wife Jennifer were more excited by there arrival to 'save' them she had put it, from losing their land. 

  
  


"Dammit, Father why the hell must they come here to our home. Why do they see fit to judge the way we live. Just because our homes aren't what they would call acceptable, and some of are tribes people have become diseased doesn't meen we need their help. Tara and Riley are treating them."

  
  


Yes. Rupert silently agreed all these things were true. He heard of the land where humans lived in large stories of houses, and had fancy medicines and equipment and treatment to heal their ill. But he had no desire to see these things, he loved the nature, loved walking naked along with the other people. They didn't need them interrupting a thousand year heritage.

  
  


"I meen did you see the way they looked at us?" Angelus growled continuing. "Just because we eat what we hunt, and don't bother to cover our bodies with those bright fabric things they seem to. What do we have to be ashamed of, yes some of us were blessed by the gods of attraction more, but essentially we are all the same!"

  
  


"That is there way, son. Just because it is. Where we wish them not to judge us we must also not judge them." said the King, receiving an angry glare from Angelus as he stalked out through the open walls. Rupert sighed knowing this not to be the only thing bothering his child. He was the eldest son, and expected to take over king when Rupert, turned 65 at the end of summer. Angelus would be in charge of all of Running Falls tribe, it was a great honor. In which time he and Jenny his younger wife could settle down and maybe have a child of there own. Angelus's mother Katherine had died last year from a incurable sickness. Angelus had since grown a cruelty that many admired and more feared.

  
  


*Angelus's POV*

  
  


I hate them, he thought silently seeing their approaching flying contraption. This is all that god damn Lawyer Lindsey McDonald's fault, trying to take over their land to make some fancy vacationing stop. If he ever got his hands on him.... Angelus smirked viciously. Enough thought. "Oh great," he mumbled seeing the twins Faith and Cordelia smiling at him.

  
  


True they were both beautiful women, with dark eyes and hair like everyone else in the village, and also true there father Ethan Rayn was a highly respected member of the clan. They would both make appropriate wives for when he turned king... but there was something missing. He thought of random nights in each of their arms, it didn't meen that he couldn't release some of his frustrations on one or maybe both of them he thought devilishly. With that thought he strolled in Faith's direction deciding to forget that the outsiders were arriving tonight.

  
  
  
  


This is my first TRUE AU so please review it means a lot to know people actually read. If people are reviewing then I will pump out chapters quickly!!! *smiles*

  
  


Shot out to the WB Angel Board Members *I luv you guys, and miss you during this suspension time* -Conleykm

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Into the Woods

  
  


Chapter 2: Into the Woods

  
  


'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit' Willow repeated inside her head. The plane was landing, and the ground was anything but smooth. 'I won't cry, I won't cry' She grabbed onto Oz's hand. Seeing that he looked calm as ever. "You o.k. Wills," Buffy asked laughing comfortably through the landing. 'She never really does show much fear anymore not after...' "Ahhh!!!!" she screamed hitting a large bump then flying hastily against her seat belt when the plane abruptly stopped.

  
  


"Wow." Oz said simply admiring the view as they exited the plane. She didn't blame him, she doubted she'd ever seen anything as beautiful is this land. It was a large tropical forest with babbling brooks and enchanting waterfalls cutting there way through. It was surrounded by the vast ocean, with water as blue as the sky. 'So I get the name' she thought smiling, looking curiously at her other friends reactions.

  
  


Xander stood there awestruck really, Willow grinned at that. She would never expect him to be so swept away by his view, but he looked truly amazed.. 'I just wish I could say the same for Buffy' her mind whispered, watching as her friend started quicky unpacking their luggage. 

  
  


"Come on guys, you act like you've never seen a forest and water. The pilot doesn't have all day." Willow frowned at Buff's statement. I meen yeah they did live in California and had seen these things before, but the elegance of this place was magnificent, even if her friend was to blinded to see it.

  
  


"Buff, need help." Oz said, letting go of his grip from Willow's hand. She walked over to the storage place after her boyfriend, unloading her small duffle bags. All she really needed was clothes. The AHA had provided shelter and food even personal hygiene equipment for them. She couldn't hold back her chuckle as she watched Buffy grab her 4 large bags. "Buff, I don't think when the scouts ay always come prepared they meant Proda shirts." joked Willow.

  
  


"It's not all clothes!" Buffy argued. "Can't forget the shoes." Willow laughed good to see Buffy hadn't lost all her sense of humor. The truth was she had expected Buffy to have more. Ever since her Great Uncle Summers had died and she inherited his fortune she's been like the energizer bunny of shopping. 

  
  


"Hay guys, check it out," Xander said pointing toward the village a mile or so away. Buffy groaned, "I don't want to carry these that whole way... Xander?" she smiled hopefully, batting her long eyelashes. 

  
  


"No.. No Buff!" Xan stated trying to look anywhere but her pleading emerald eyes. "You brought it you carry it." With that he picked up his large bag., leading the way towards the assembly of huts below. 

  
  


Buffy's POV* 

  
  


Great, Absolutely fabulous. I am stuck here for a whole month! she thought looking down at the tiny wooden shacks that the villagers call home. At least we get trailers not that it makes any difference to her. Oh my god are they naked down there ! She was startled, I meen she thought they's have at least like loin-cloths or something?!?! But... no just her luck, not only do I get o spend an entire time with these people I have to try not to run away and hide as they strut around naked!

  
  


"Earth to Buffy, come in. Come in!" yelled Xander, waving a hand in front of her face. "Oh, um sorry spacing there for a minute do you see them there you know nude." she through Xander an insulted stare when he busted up laughing at her. 

  
  


"Buff this isn't some reservation this is a real live tribe. They'll probably do many weird things, but we'll just have to accept their culture, and do what we came here for." stated Willow.

  
  


"Yeah I know Wills its just, I meen, their so......" she was cut off abruptly as she bumped in to a large man. "So what." King Giles asked, annoyed by the presumptions these outsiders were already trying to make on him. 

  
  


Oh shit. I am busted..... well maybe I'll get lucky and he won't be anyone important. "I'm King Rupert Giles." maybe not, she sighed as the old man continued. Noticing first and unfortunately his nakedness. But he's OLD?! Her mind yelled. She was not enjoying this. He was covered with tattoos and had yellowing teeth, with graying hair. She guessed him in his 60.s maybe.

  
  


"Were having a gathering in the square to announce your arrival. My wife Jennifer will show you to your housing things but we expect your presence in an hour." He said curtly. Whatever Buffy though rolling her eyes. Seeing Xander barely containing what she was sure to have been a rude joke. Ah too bad, she laughed looking over at the pretty women he left them with. Who to her extreme discomfort was also sporting her birthday suite, save the flowers around her neck. Yuck, she whispered noticing the women's unshaven state. Not even her armpits, well thats just gross, and if she's the queen, there is no telling how dirty the other women would be.

  
  


"Follow me." she said her voice seeming softer then the mans, as she lead them to there mobile homes. There were 3. One she would suppose for her the other for Xander and the next for Willow and Oz to share. 

  
  


"Eeny, meeny miny." Willow chirped as Jennifer walked away. Eventually they decided that Willow and Oz would get the largest middle one, she the left, and Xander the right. Thats was fine by her, as long as she could get off this dirty ground and under a cold shower. It was so hot here, although thankfully the bugs seemed minimal.

  
  


She entered her home for the next three months looking around after she unloaded her bags. If you looked to the far right there was a couch and living space that was extremely small. It looked like there was a radio, and a non cable t.v. on a tiny table next to it. Next there was a door an open area that had a small kitchenette, with fridge, sink, oven, and microwave. There was a hall that lead to her bedroom, which was surprisingly spacious. In the middle there was a comfy water bed that she couldn't wait to lay in. In the door in the hall there was a small bathroom, with a shower/bath toilet and sink with a minuscule mirror above it. 

  
  


Buffy grabbed her bags unpacking the things in her room, and finding a bite to eat from the fridge. It seemed the place was full of food, and she was told there was a cooler compartment on the side with more stuff that needed frozen. 

  
  


Stripping off her clothes, Buffy headed to the shower. Extremely thankful as the water came down for all her bath supplies. She washed her gorgeous golden locks and shaved any stray hairs that her full body wax (like she wanted to shave everyday in the jungle) missed. She brushed her amazingly white teeth, and finally scrubbing her tan skin with a vanilla body oil she turned off the faucet. She wrapped a towel around her petite body stepping out. Leaving the room she opened her eyes and screamed at the man standing angerly in front of her.

  
  
  
  
  
  


PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE!!!!!!!!

Thanks for reading. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Meetings are for two

  
  
  
  


A/N1: I want to thank everyone that reviewed it makes me want to write more knowing you all are enjoying the story. I tried to make this chapter longer do to the requests, and I'm sorry if the silly name turned some people off to the story, but like I said before this is my first AU. *smile*

  
  


A/N2: All my stories are un-beta'd and if you think I should find one (due to bad writing) please state that in a review and I will look into it. I had lots of trouble with this chapter so if you like it please let me know. *thanks again -Katlin*

  
  


************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Unknown POV* 

  
  


A stout figure stay cloaked in the outer shadows of the village, Look at them, gathering thinking they can save themselves, illusions that these civilians will be any sort of savior to their pathetic meaningless lives, mused the darken figure. The truth is these people with their insolent behaviors didn't have a clue what they were up against. They will learn though, he though darkly through hardened eyes at the chattering village people. He clamped a warm hand over his decaying mouth, the hollow laugh threatening to spill over the glass of his subconscious. Too long, too long had he been there, and when had they ever paid attention to him, to his ideas, the grin he no longer could hold slithered deadly against his lips, He'd make sure they never made that mistake again. That they never could forget his name......

  
  
  
  
  
  


'Wow' Willow thought standing in front of the bustling tribe members. There were so many people counting on them to make things better. 'Well' she dove, looking at the stiff King, 'maybe not everybody' Not that it mattered to her, she was here to help, plain and simple and if a few of the people couldn't except that then that was just frogs poop for them. 

  
  


The people were vast but all essentially had the same features, dark hair and blue or brown eyes. She was astonished at the spectacle her hair had created, "you have hair of fire," the women Fred said. She had been the lady sent to retrieve her from the trailer, in order to attain the meeting on time. She was young, gentle looking one, with a petite body and she attitude. Willow had taken a liking to the women immediately.

  
  


"So.." started Fred bashfully, "that man that you were holding hands with earlier, that was your mate?"

  
  


"Who Oz.." Willow replied, "no.. Well yes, he's my boyfriend you know like dating"

  
  


"Oh... I understand I once was in that state with my mate or husband as you would say, Westly." she explained. Willow looked over to where Fred was pointing at a ruggishly handsome man, 'wow donkey,' she stirred ' If I wasn't with Oz...." clearing the thoughts from her mind she returned to her conversation with the women. 

  
  
  
  


They went on talking for another 10 minutes or so waiting for Buffy's and Xander's arrival. Willow was pleasantly surprised by the amount of information the tiny person had bestowed on her. She had learned that the king had three children, Angelus who she was warned was as an asshole as he was attractive, Anyanka who had a raw bluntness about her and a uncanny need to take vengeance on anyone who crossed her, then there was Parker who was actually there brother not by blood but by marriage. It turned out he was the son of the women and new queen Jenniffer. Fred had explained the hatred that he seemed to have for Angelus and Anyanka, loathing that they were the ones who's veins ran with royalty. Willow sat and listened highly fascinated by everything that Fred was explaining to her, she couldn't help but smile as the old movie line stuck in her, 'This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship'.

  
  
  
  


Fred chattered wondered idly if she should be telling Willow all these things, but soon decide even if some people weren't interested in their help, she was still a nice person, and not near as cruel and materialistic as the stories had made them sound. 

  
  


She told Willow about the four main members that ran the tribe: Of course King Giles, then her father Mayer Wilkins, Mr. Trick the mayors right hand, and Ethan Rayne, Giles' long time friend. She never knew her mother, there for leaving her father available and considered a prime catch to all the women of the village, him being a hierarchy member and all. 

  
  


Ethan Rayne was married to Gwendolyn Post Rayne and they had three beautiful raven hair daughters, the eldest Drusilla was mated to a young loner named William (a.k.a Spike) They then had twin beauties Cordelia and Faith who pawn over Angelus non stop, not that he would ever deny them. It was even rumored that he had an affair with Dru. 

  
  


Mr. Trick was married to Olivia Trick and they had one son who she once dated Charles, or Gunn as everyone called him. They lived with a lesbian couple Nikki and Jasmine Wood. They are life partners who had raised a boy name Robin. Him my husband Westly, Gunn, Spike and Angelus are all really close. 

  
  


They were all around the same age ranging in their 20's, so there would be plenty of people for her to be introduced to. 

  
  


"So what's the deal with this outbreak?" she heard Willow politely ask. 

  
  


She explained to Willow that it is what they call Joining Truth. Mates all over the village seem to be catching in, after they engage in the acts of fertility. A sibling pair Tara and Ryly were taking care of the infected patients, the newest being the young Dawn, although we can't figure out how when she says she has not participated in the act of breaking innocense. She also stated that once effected the victims will spill truths about their feelings or thoughts.

  
  


Willow listened intently, grasping at all the information, she could use to help further their care. So it was a sexual virus, the admitting part was probably caused by high stages of dementia's and fevers in their patients. After that her and Fred's discussions went back to the way things work in the village and the outsiders home customs. 'I wonder where the others are' 

  
  


Xanders's POV* 

  
  


Dammit I'm going to be late for that meeting thing, he thought. He was trying to find something to watch on that little ass television, and wounded up seeing one of his favorite star trek episodes! What kind of fan would I be If I missed that, he reasons although fully aware that Sir highness wouldn't care. Geesh these people sure needed to let some of those gitters out, maybe have a drink, a dance, a paaarty, he laughed if there was one thing he liked as much as joking with others it was joking with himself.

  
  


Hearing a knock on his door he through on his 'charlie brown' tee shirt and went to answer the door... OMG on everything that is bad and naughty in the world how many times had he wished for this to happen. 

  
  


Standing on the outside of the door, stood a stunning light haired brunette... let him rephrase that standing on the outside of the door there was a stunning and also naked light haired brunette.

  
  


"You can stop drooling," now the pretty women stated. "Men always thinking about sex, not that I don't I meen who doesn't love a good orgasm, thats beside the point. I'm Anya," she introduced.

  
  


Now usually Xander would have suavely made his move here... OK so maybe not usually but his mind was a mess and most definitely in the gutter, he tried to talk and all he got out was a mumbled "munamAnder" 

  
  


"Thats great, I really did expect them to send the inferior species of human being you, but I honestly thought they would have enough sense not to also make them retarded." she said bluntly apparently not impressed by the boy. Ever since Anya had found Spike cheating on her with that bird singing loony bin Drusilla she hadn't really been that interested in men, 'although judging by his physique he could have a big penis' she decided, her crudeness not even registering to her own mind. 'It has been a long time since I had a man... I meen not that I knock masturbation it is sex with someone I love.' 

  
  


At this point Xander was pretty sure he had dosed off on the couch having another erotic fantasy after watching a night of scrambled porn.. No way could that women be coming towards him... stalking after him like her prey... I'm a virgin, Oh god she's gonna know, his head screamed as she kissed him. "Whhat are you doing," he finally managed to choke out.

  
  


"Well I'm horny and I find it ridiculous to have these inter-locking bodies and not inter- lock," she finished with a crass had motion.

  
  


"I......" Come on Xander spit it out, he couldn't no matter how badly his body was screaming YES, YES you can, could he have sex with her, not with the virus. Looking at her ample naked body approaching and then at the open door he did the only thing he could think of.... he bolted leaving a stunned Anya to watch him go.

  
  
  
  


Angelus's POV*

  
  


He watched as the outsider left her door thing, That is it she is getting a piece of my mind, he decided unhappy by his fathers orders to get the women. When she entered the bathroom, her soaking body covered with water, Angelus stepped in front of her. 

  
  


"Ahhhhhh, holy shit!?!?" the lady screamed. He paid her no attention, Why should I care if I scared the bitch she is the one intruding on out land although, he though leering at her flawless cloth covered body. No he wouldn't go there he promised himself raising his deep orbs to meet the blond covered head with piercing green blazes that stared back at him. Wow that's different he thought, he had seen the other members briefly. The boys both had features much like the rest of the tribes, the shorter ones eyes blue and the taller chocolate. The women had hair of fire but still her windows had been a brown. She though she had beautiful locks of the sun and eyes of the earth....

  
  


"Who the fuck are you?" she yelled snapping him from his reverie. It is none of your god damn business who I am he wanted to say, but instead he simply replied, "Prince Angelus Giles." in a cocky voice that held absolutely no modesty.

  
  


".. Well 'Princess'" she said sarcastically, "Why are you in my home, without my permission I may add.?" WHAT?!!? she expected him to explain himself to her, how dare she speak to him like that, he was god damn royalty! I don't believe she said I was in her home, this was their land, they were the intruders and Angelus wanted them OUT!

  
  


".. I would close that pretty mouth of yours, before someone closed it for you." Angelus snarled with barely suppressed rage. Angelus watched as her lithe figure walked up to him, cocking her head towards his smirking face.

  
  


"... Maybe you should take your mouth and go... suck a dick." she whispered huskily. Whaa.. what? Angelus couldn't believe it as she turned heal slamming her door at his startled expression. I don't believe that little bitch said that to me, Angelus fumed, discreetly aware of his bodies arousal to her closeness. Oh fuck, first she talks to me like I'm a fucking peasant and then she leaves me here with a god damn hard on!?! 

  
  


Angelus pealed back into the shadows, two things were for certain, he couldn't go to the gathering like this and whoever that women was, she would loathe the day she crossed Angelus Giles.

  
  
  
  


The smaller man joined his father in the darkness, watching as the villagers gathered around to hear King Gile's speech about the outsiders. He smirked it almost as cruel as his fathers, these people will all be taken, none of them will survive. He watched with hooded lids as Angelus stomped by looking supremely pissed, He hated that man more then any of the others. Silently thanking whoever put that deep scowl on his face, he watched as he feined interest in what the out siders were saying. He's really only staring at the blond one he noticed with interest. Raking his hormonal teenage eyes down her body, and angelic face he decided that his ultimate revenge would lie there. All his life he wanted to be like him, have that sort of respect. Finally he would prove to all that he was superior. 'First I will have his kingdom, then his women, and finally his life.....'

  
  


Thanks for reading!! Please review. I tried to make this one long but the next one should be even longer if I continue to get reviews! *beams* Really thank you all for taking the time to read it. Constructive critisism is always welcomed. :)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Tour of your dreams

  
  
  
  


A/N: I got a few reviews saying last chapter wasn't B/A(us) enough so hopefully this one will be better. Thanks for all the helpful reviews.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Buffy groaned as she entered her trailer, it had been a long and exhausting first day in the village. After her shower she had run into a strikingly handsome man, 'and also an arrogant bastard' she corrected herself. If she hadn't have felt uninvited before he'd been glaring at her all day with those eyes . . . 'Those delectable chocolate . . . ' 'NO' she scolded herself, she would not have any thought of his beautiful face . . . 'Or that very well endowed body . . . ''Uggg god dammit' flopping down on the couch she assured herself that would be the very last one. 

  
  


Otherwise the day had been stressful enough, they had to stand up and give a speech in front of everyone!! Public speaking was always one of her fears and it's not like she could picture the audience naked for support when they already were! She ended up stuttering through her introduction even, now with her luck everyone would call her bu..bu..fy the entire trip.

  
  


'Tomorrow will be better' she told herself, not that it would take much. They were going to get guides to take them all around the village and sites, 'of course I'm obviously being punished seeing how tall, dark, and bitchy got picked to be mine' she thought with a sigh. 'Maybe tomorrow won't be better' I meen sure she'll get to see the nature and all, plus the King had mentioned that they could swim in the lake with the beautiful waterfall when they were done, but would any of it matter if she had to listen to his piss and moaning the whole time. 'Not likely'

  
  


'Yup, tomorrow is going to suck,' she decided, yawning she fell asleep on the cramped couch.

  
  
  
  
  
  


'Tomorrow is definitely going to suck' thought Angelus. 'Where does my father get off telling me that I HAVE to take that infuriating women and show her around? Doesn't he know how much I despise their presence so why must he make it worse?!' he stalked around the soil floors. 'She and her smooth skin . . . Yes her ugly smooth skin,' he fumed. She didn't have the magnificent dark locks or the mature fur that the island women have, so she must be hideous he decided. 'I only got that aroused around her earlier because of the adrenaline of hatred I was feeling' he convinced himself.

  
  


Angelus laid down on the assorted grasses that made his bed area. He'd need all of his energy dealing with the disrespectful barbs that women had coming for him tomorrow.

  
  


Buffy entered Angelus's hut seeing him laying prone on the floor, not even a blanket covering his body's expanse. Silently she walked over to him rubbing his tender back. Awakening suddenly Angelus turned around looking into her mossy depths. 

  
  


"I'm sorry for earlier," she apologized, their faces so close he could feel her warm breath against his face. Stroking her cheek with his hand, he brought his lips to hers for a sensuous kiss, laced with passion. 

  
  


"I am too . . . " he whispered running his hands down her nude body, he could feel himself stirring with want for the tiny women. Stroking his hands through her silky hair, he lured her in for another kiss. Loving the way her body molded against him, he deepened the embrace, passionately joining her tongue with his own. 

  
  


Slowly he flipped her under him, licking his way down her neck, urged on by the small whimpers she was making. With great care he stroked his large hand down the taut expanse of her stomach, looking into her eyes as he lowered it to her dripping sex.

  
  


Arching to the feelings of pleasure, Buffy stared luminously at him. "I want you so much," she whispered in the same husky voice as earlier. "I need you . . . "

  
  


Never one to deny a lady of their needs he positioned himself at her entrance. "I love you," he stated thrusting deeply into her awaiting channel, unable to hold the shiver that went through his body.

  
  


"I love you too." she panted back, her cries of pleasure wafting through the air like a sweet aroma, as they made love for what seemed like hours. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sweating Angelus bolted upright the bright sun glaring in his eyes. Looking at his sticky state he chuckled evilly 'I had a fucking dream about the bitch, absolutely great, it's not like it means something!'

  
  


Sure maybe he found her hot, but he was man of much experience, so he knew of course without a doubt that this was just a silly wet dream. 'It's not like it meant anything' he assured himself, his body's reaction still prominent despite the dreams end. 

  
  


Going to the river to clean up, he ignored the fact that he had never told a woman he loved them in a sex dream or otherwise, and he most certainly paid no attention to the fact that he had her say it back.

  
  
  
  


Drowsily Buffy awoke, glad for the dreamless sleep, she hadn't had many since . . . and there was a long day ahead of her. She couldn't help but moan, as she sat up her whole body was stuff from the awkward position that she had slept in. Mumbling silent curses, she padded into the kitchen grabbing a donut from the counter, 'I wonder what the villages eat' she thought. 'Probably something gross like entrails or flower seeds,' she laughed for now especially happy she didn't live here.

  
  


After taking a shower and coming her hair Buffy walked into the bedroom trying to decide what to wear, her modesty not allowing her to go in the buff like most of the people around. Finally deciding on her sparkly emerald bikini and fringed jean shorts, she walked stiffly out to into the morning. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The two figures watched from their hut, the son's eyes raking over the blonde's body. 'No wonder Angelus seems to have a thing for the girl,' he mused, looking at his Father.

  
  


"When do we get it done?" he asked eagerly, watching Angelus's return. The four outsiders seemed to be talking to Parker and Anyanka most likely about their tours.

  
  


"Have patience . . . " the man said, his voice portraying all of the hatred he felt for the royal family . . . and anyone low enough to follow them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey Wills, Oz, Xan," Buffy said walking over to her chatting buds.

  
  


"Buffy, love the bikini, Shwinggg." Xander laughed pulling her into a hug.

  
  


"Buffy" Oz said in way of greeting, seemingly not noticing her small outfit.

  
  


"Hey did you sleep well," Willow asked smiling giddily.

  
  


'Glad to see someone is excited' Buffy thought. "Yeah, but my neck is killing me, those couches were manufactured by trolls, I'm sure," she whined.

  
  


"Now Buffy," Xander joked, "have you been finding your furniture under bridges again, I though I warned you after that incident with the chair." 

  
  


Buffy scrunched her face in a mock pout, "haha, Xan you're so funny I'm in pain." she said craning her neck while wincing to illustrate her point.

  
  


"Ah come here let me get the kinks out," offered Xander, rubbing the tender muscles of her neck. 

  
  


"So did you have a good night . . . ?" Buffy asked lulling her head to give him more room to message. 

  
  


Xander was about to answer when Parker and Anya strolled up. "Hey," he squeaked in greeting, unaware how Anya was going to act about last night. Thankfully she seemed oblivious. 

  
  


They had been picked last night for Anya to be his partner, due to her volunteering. Parker was going to lead Oz around, Buffy with Angelus, and Willow had requested to work with one of the medicine women therefor Tara would be taking her.

  
  


Angelus grabbed Tara from the hut telling her it was time to meet the rest. He was anything but in a happy mood. All day his thoughts had been plagued with images of that dream. 'No way can I care about her' he repeatedly told himself. 'I don't even like her, hell I hate her!' he wanted to scream it.

  
  


His mood darkened even more if it was possible as him and the shy adult approached the group. That man had his hands all over his property! 'How dare he touch what is mine' he thought quickly dismissing any thought of not liking her. 'I will kill him with my bare hands then rip off his penis and shove it...' his rant was cut short by her feminine voice.

  
  


"Well hello Princess, why do you look so glum." she asked smirking. 'I hate her' he used that thought as his mantra trying to ignore her gasps of pleasure she was making while the boy touched her body. 'Are they together, I heard of the red head and the small mans closeness but not of this, well I'll just have to win her back' he shook his head he did not want to win her at all.

  
  


"Hey baby," he purred in a low voice while winking. 

  
  


She snorted trying not to think of how well that deep voice fit him. "Do I look like a child to you?" she replied scathingly.

  
  


Leering at her figure he answered honestly, "no, you certainly do not."

  
  


"I guess I'm the only one then," she said raking her eyes critically down his body. 'So he's perfect doesn't meen I can't deflate some of that air in his head'

  
  


Angelus watched the condescending smile appear on her face, and for the first time in his entire life he doubted his looks. 'Maybe where they live men are expected to look different, I was always praised for my size but what if men there...' his mind continued to run, while he ground his teeth together, his face a few shades to red.

  
  


Parker was rolling in laughter, he liked this Buffy woman. His brother was always known for his good looks and women usually were putty in his hands. He doubted Angelus had ever been insulted in that manner, and it was absolutely hilarious. 

  
  


"Why Princess why so red," asked Buffy with fake concern. 

  
  


"He's just used to women wanting to give him multiple orgasms," said Anya earning a deadly glare from Angelus, warning her that would be the last thing she said in such a manner.

  
  


Buffy really, really didn't want to be jealous but she couldn't fend off the green-eyed demon. 'What was I thinking of course he's had lots of lovers, it's types like him that I try to stay away from because of that, I should have learned my lesson with Pike, men are never just interested in one woman... I should have learned that when...' Well there was no need to go there Buffy thought, she wasn't just going to allow him to stir up painful memories.

  
  


She watched as the others said their joking goodbyes, and decided it was time to get the show on the road. 'All passengers for the hell ride needed aboard'

  
  


"So Princess we don't have all day, how about we take a tour." Buffy finally said, strutting ahead of a silently fuming Angelus. Either noticed the men lurking behind them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming. *smile*

-Katlin (Conleykm@aol.com)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. New Lovers, Old enemies

  
  


Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad you guys liked it.  
  


A/N: Some of this chapter is based on real facts that I researched and some of it is fictional. It was extremely difficult to figure out how I wanted to write this chapter because of it, so I hope you're not disappointed with the outcome. *Katlin  
  


****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  


5. New lovers, Old enemies  
  


Angelus was fuming when he finally caught up with the small women, he knew her insults were going to be bad, he just hadn't expected himself to be so angered by them. Grabbing a toned arm he whipped her around to face him, "What the hell do you think you're doing disrespecting me like that?" he sneered, content visible on his handsome features.  
  


Buffy looked at him, a thousand barbs flying through her mind, but she couldn't speak any of them. Her mind was too focused on the powerful hand grabbing her. Unfortunately she wasn't thinking of the pleasant shocks of electricity or fire that went through her veins, she wasn't even mad, she was down right scared. Old memories flooded her mind, and she wasn't able to stop the tremors that rushed through her body or the tears that flooded her lucent eyes.   
  


"Please, remove your hand," she stuttered, a vulnerability in her voice that he had never heard. Quicky extracting his hold, Angelus watched with guilt, as she shivered in what seemed like fear... maybe?  
  


"What's wrong?" he asked softly, his bitterness still present and not allowing him to show the worry that his heart felt.  
  


"I'm fine really, I just hated the idea of having a pig like you touch me," she covered, unwilling to tell him anything personal. 'Like he would care, It's clear that he hates me, and I hate him too . . . ' she assured herself ignoring her minds whispers that she was lying.  
  


Angelus recoiled back, unprepared for her harsh words. 'I don't see why, that is all we have ever exchanged, but why do I feel so sick at the thought of her not wanting me to be near her.... It certainly can't be because I want to touch her, because I don't, I hate her' he told himself, also remaining blissfully unaware of the betraying urges he felt.   
  


"Sure . . . you do," he finished lamely, in all honesty Angelus was at a loss for words, why did this keep on happening to him with her? Usually he would just give a witty comeback and swagger away like the king he would soon be, so why was he now unable to form a complete sentence?  
  


Buffy blinked the remaining tears away from her eyes, calming herself to re-enter the word sparring match with Angelus. "Wow your right, I just LOVE," she scoffed, emphasizing the last word, "the way you touch me you manly princess you... oh wait no, that would be in only your wildest dreams, and my most painful nightmares," she joked sarcastically.  
  


'If she only knew' Angelus thought bitingly, no way was he going to allow a women no matter how gorgeous she was to lead him around by the dick.  
  


"You must have some pretty pleasurable nightmares then," he boasted, giver her a cruel grin.  
  


"Not really, I meen if the package is really that small, the explosion isn't bound to be that big," she replied plastering a fake smile to her face. She knew of course looking bashfully at his extremely large member that in no way did he have a anything small about him. 'Geesh Buffy who's the pig now, you just don't check out your enemies even if they are amazingly hot in every way and standing completely naked in front of you, talking about how much pleasure he could give... look away... look away' her mind repeated, finally allowing her to look back at his face. 'Like that's a whole lot better, he's got those sinfully chocolate eyes that put Godiva to shame, with that short equally dark hair, high cheek bones, and completely kissable, moist and delicious lips... oh just stop, you horn dog!' her mind scolded.   
  


Angelus was so mad he was shaking, he was not an insecure man, but this vindictive little outsider was making him feel like a heavily pressurized champaign bottle, who's cork was about to blow. 'I can not just let that bitch get away with that!'  
  


"I've never had any complaints," he finally said cheekily, although inside his mind was amiss.  
  


"Hmm.. Well I would suppose that no one around here has ever had the balls to tell are princess of his various inadequate qualities," she gave him a once over, then quirked an eyebrow at him, "or they just don't know what their missing."she finished with a snort of laughter. His eye was twitching and he had his hands balled into fist... 'he also has a very big... oh go there again why don't you!' she yelled at herself.  
  


Angelus was very close to falling of the proverbial edge, 'why that little... that... that' God, he couldn't even think of a word callous enough to describe the blond spitfire. He wanted so badly to smack that smirk off her beautiful face. 'I would be punished extremely by the demigods' he reminded himself, not wanting bad fortune to befall his family. "How about we take that tour," he ground out.  
  


Buffy decided that for now, the teasing could end, 'before he goes off the deep end' she was fully aware of the trouble her sharp tongue had caused her in the past. "Lead the way, princess." she smiled.  
  


Watching as she swept her arm in mock royalty salutation, Angelus felt his eye begin to twitch again. He ignored the hallow laughter from the woods.  
  
  
  


Willow walked along the dirt paths with the young medicine women, absorbing all the information she was being fed. The village was very small, an array of small three walled huts forming a circle around a large fire pit. Along side some of the huts there were women and children making all sorts of pottery and some woven blankets for when the cold season arrived. Common men held various weapons ranging form primitive knives to more complex bow and arrows.  
  


The beautiful Tara was diffident in explaining some of the customs found around the small island. Her coyness was refreshing and Willow found herself engrossed with the culture surrounding her.   
  


Children used their feet to crush rice and other foods inside large containers while women put then in plant holders. Tara had explained that they relied mostly on plants and crops for food, when they hunt it is considered a sacred thing and not undergone lightly. The islands animals mostly included mongooses, rats, frogs, toads, (to Willow's extreme discomfort) and, less common animals, deer, sheep, pigs, and goats. Fishing was plentiful and was how most of the village people got their protein.  
  


She indulged her happiness in tomorrow's hunt for a pig. If the demigods see fit that they were successful on the hunt, then prosperity would come by the way of the civilians arrival. She was told a large celebration would be held. There would be women dressed in their most beautiful flowers dancing as friends joined in the festivities. A roaring fire the color of her hair, would light the darkened sky, sending the gods their praise and gratitude.  
  


They wouldn't have another ceremony like that for at least a week, when they would ask the saints for permission to build their new canoe. The men would chop down a large koa tree and spend the day carving the shape, and then eventually carrying it to the ocean way for further use.  
  


Willow listened intently, watching as Tara spoke with a shy passion for everything around her, she couldn't help feeling small flutters in her stomach with each glance. '... but I'm in love with Oz.' her mind told said, her heart argued that she could love more then one.  
  
  
  


Buffy and Angelus were just entering the forest deciding that first they would check out the vast terrain and then go back to see the village's night life. At one time it all would have amazed her, the sweeping valleys and mountainous contours, the babbling brooks that flowed through colorful overgrown plant life. The crystal water of the ocean and lakes that would be so hard to find in California any more. Sparkling waterfalls dropping gracefully into misty piles of secluded ponds, the rivers and steams their only outlet. Now she only smiled feigning interest in the beauty around her. Even since that night, nothing had really been the same for her. She saw the world through cold eyes, of a broken women. Sure she still laughed, and joked, but really it was all just a way to pass the time.  
  


Looking over at Angelus, she saw that he was also deep in thought, his brow furrowed in concentration. "What's with the pensive face," she asked purposely leaving off the taunting princess at the end.  
  


"Nothing that concerns you, Buffy." he said spitting her name like a foul taste in his mouth. He wasn't just going to tell her his problems, not after the way she had treated him. He was enjoying the comfortable silence that had descended upon them while she explored the forests, and didn't want to see it end.   
  


"What is your childhood trauma?" she asked rolling her eyes.  
  


"What you just expect because you asked me a question I'm going to answer it, I am not your lap dog, like that Xander." he answered her.  
  


"What does Xander have to do with any of this," she sighed, confused. He hadn't even talked to her friends so why was he bringing him into yet another one of their fights.  
  


Cringing, Angelus realized his mistake. 'What now I'm going to act like a jealous schoolboy?' he thought, well she didn't have to know that. "It's pretty much my hatred for the whole lot of you."  
  


'Oh, for a second there I thought he was jealous' "and why exactly is that, Princess Angela," she asked bluntly, laughing internally at the name change.  
  


"You really want to know, I'll tell you little girl..." seeing her nod he continued. "Some 1800 years ago my people came, and ruled all the islands. There was tribes that actually had value and heritage, respect for their elders. Then the Europeans come and take that all away. They bring their organized religion and cultures here, shunning the way of our people. Once the over 100 islands of Hawaii thrived and now all there are, is a few remaining ones. They cut down the nature and bring tourists all over our land. They can't even allow us few ones to be in peace. No they must monitor us and send the likes of you here for help we don't need." he finished, rage in each one of his words.  
  


For a second Buffy was really stunned, she had no idea such a hostile man could have such passionate feelings about anything or... anyone for that matter. Soon she came to the understanding though, as much truth as his words held, lies were entangled with them. "Oh, you don't need our help, you would rather have your foolish pride and allow your people die of a disease you have no idea how to even treat, then accept help from someone that does. Tell me Angelus is that what makes a good leader here?" she questioned hotly, knowing that it wasn't, knowing that a true king would suppress his own feelings for the better fortune of the people.  
  


"You see, that is the problem women... Angelus would never have been a good leader." came the eery voice from the shadows.   
  
  
  


Parker and Oz were strolling silently through the open field, this had been the place where the habitat had decided that they were to make some new housing for the villagers. Most of the supplies hadn't arrived yet, but the general blue-prints had already been looked at.  
  


"So..." Oz said, unsure how to start a conversation with the man.  
  


"So..." Parker replied, "that girlfriend of yours is a real cutie." Parker was really more attracted to the blonde, but the petite red head did have an alluring quality about her.   
  


"Yeah, she's Willow." Oz stated simply, that one word coming out like a praise. He didn't know what he would do with out her. Since the first day he'd seen her wearing an Eskimo for their highschool culture dance, he'd been infatuated with her. He never was good at expressing himself with words, and she was a babbler, but somehow they fit. 'I don't imagine what I would ever do without her' he thought, coming to an abrupt halt. '... and I never thought I would have to find out'  
  


Sitting on the ground by the medicine hut was his Willow locked in a passionate embrace with the women from earlier.  
  
  
  


Panting for breath, heat coursing through her veins, Willow pulled away from the Tara's gentle lips. Lowering herself to nuzzle her soft neck, Willow saw a glimpse of a man. Looking up, one word dropped from her startled lips, "Oz!"

  
  


Angelus watched as the two men stepped from their hiding places 'well I'll be damned' he thought. 

  
  


"Whats the matter Angel my boy, no hello for your good Uncle Holtz?" asked the middle aged man. 'I can't believe after all these years he is finally showing his face around here, and he called me Angel, he knows only my mother could ever call me that' Angelus thought as Conner walked up next to his father, "or your dear cousin." he said referring to his son.

  
  


Holtz had been banned from the village the day his sister, and Angelus's mother had died. Everyone knew of his hatred for Katherine since she married into the royal family, forgetting her days of peasantry. It was highly suspected and damn near confirmed that Holtz had been the one that infected his mother with the disease, using the poisonous flower to slowly end her life. Angelus had sat by for a year watching his mom die, her screams of pain echoing most nights through out the village. He stared at the pair with deadly sinister gaze, 'they should have never came back here, now they will be the ones screaming in pain'

  
  


Buffy stared at the three, unsure and curious about what was going on. The older man was glaring at Angelus while the teenage boy at his side stood smirking. Angelus was glaring at them with cold eyes, a look malign enough to send shivers down her back.

  
  
  


"Pretty gal you got there Angelus, how much did you pay for her," joked Conner maliciously.

  
  


Ever since they were children, Conner had always envied Angelus to the extent of obsession, now he wanted him to pay him back for ignoring him, and if that meant indirectly then that was fine by him. 

  
  


"Leave her out of this Conner," Angelus demanded roughly. "You shouldn't have came back here Holtz, you know you can't take me now old man." he stated truthfully.

  
  


"Now you see Angel usually I would agree, but why fight when I could just use one of these?" he said pulling the large hand gun from his pouch. 

  
  


"What is that Holtz?" asked Angelus suspiciously, not recognizing the new aged weapon.

  
  


Buffy's eyes widened in horror, very much understanding what that was. Noticing her frightened state, Holtz added, "Why don't you ask your girlfriend." Not waiting for his reply Holtz pulled the metal trigger, a loud bang and Conner's vicious laughs the only sounds to be heard, as the world seemed to slow.

  
  


*grins* Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy the cliff hangers. Please review, if you want to know what happens. 

I do have an outline for this story, so it is going to go somewhere. I hope you all enjoy it, but I do have one question: Should I wait longer to update and build the suspense or continue to update each day? Please Help! *Katlin (Conleykm@aol.com - Meurtrier (BTW: it means slayer in french)

  
  



	6. Darkest Betrayal

  
  


A/N: This chapter delves into some darker concepts, and is rated R for a reason, you have been warned. *smile* -Katlin  
  


************************************************************************************************************************************************************  


6.Darkest Betrayal

  


//Darkest Betrayal: 

I am crying here, lost in darkness:  
hurtling through this bitter agony,  
heart so bleeding and empty.  
  
this love so betrayed,  
a tragic void,  
thrown away;  
  
yet I wish for  
your touch so alive.// - A me original (with the help of a poem creator.*)

  
  
  
  


Oz stared at Willow watching her beautiful features contort with surprise. 'I bet she's shocked, never in all our time had I ever had expected for her to cheat one me... and now she just throws away all our trust... to what? Be with another women... a man I could understand but this' Oz's mind continued it's never-ending rant, while his dark eyes glazed with pain, never left the two girls.  
  


"Oz!" He heard her say, over and over trying unsuccessfully to snap him from his comatose state. "Oz, baby please talk to me," she pleaded, stroking his face.  
  


He flinched back from the touch, his face a mask of solace as he looked at her, "Why?" was all he was able to strain out, the pain is heart threatening to overwhelm his very existence.  
  


"I... there was just something there... I needed to find out what I was feeling when I looked at her," she stuttered, watching carefully for Oz's reaction.  
  


"... what did you feel?" he asked, his voice sounding on the verge of cracking.   
  


"I don't know, I love you Oz... but I think a part of me knows I love her too," she replied truthfully, tears filling her glistening eyes.  
  


"Do you need time...?" he questioned carefully, 'I don't want her to leave me, but sometimes true love means letting them find their own happiness no matter the price to you'  
  


"I think I... do," she answered, watching in grief as his face crumpled in soul deep agony.  
  


"Then... I'll give it to you, love," he smiled, a fake plastering meant only to placate her sorrow.   
  


"I'm sorry, Oz," she whispered. "It wasn't something I was looking for, but it's there and it's powerful," she whispered. Oz only nodded leaving a tear stricken Willow to watch his retreating form. Collapsing in Tara's arms, Willow let the flood gates open.  
  
  
  


Angelus's scream of pain pierced through the dusk sky, bone and flesh ripping beneath the small unforgiving metal. 'Thank god it only hit his leg' Buffy thought although her fear was still holding her in place.  
  


Holtz didn't seem surprised by where the bullet had landed, 'my gun, my gun, my fault' repeated itself in Buffy's mind. Luckily she knew there was only two bullets left, and he probably used the other one for practice. 'Thank god for small favors'  
  


Angelus dropped to the hard ground, a deep pain vibrating through his body. He couldn't understand what he had just undergone, only ever hearing rumors of these deadly weapons. He felt a sharp tug on his hair, Holtz pulling him up to sit.   
  


"Look at me Angel... you haven't felt pain, until you see someone you love leave you," he said venomously.  
  


"I watched... my mother die, by your doing," Angelus struggled out, his mind threatening to sink onto blissful unconsciousness.

Holtz just laughed, the skittish sound unpleasant to even his own ears. "Yes, but first I watched her abandon me... just so she could fall at your royal father's feet, and have worthless children like you... your father may have been the reason she came, but you are the reason she stayed."  
  


Holtz suddenly strutted determinably over to Buffy, watching as the now fragile girl seemed to shake uncontrollably. Buffy could hardly breathe, she should fight, do something. 'He'll kill me if I do, he's two large... and that Conner is around too' so instead she remained, her feet intact to the ground. Holtz was waltzing over to her, a malicious smirk on his features. Suddenly she felt a powerful fist grab her around the throat, all she could do was simply flail around the powerful grip, oxygen quicky leaving her body.  
  
  
  


Xander and Anya were walking in silence, both trying not to think of a certain event that happened yesterday. They's been swimming in one of the beautiful waterfalls for almost a half an hour now, and the close proximity was starting to wear on both of their will power.   
  


Honestly even with the uncomfortable strain in his jeans, he had a great day. They had visited the village and she even showed him the place where the town leaders met. The ahupuaa, or King resided over them all, since her father was the king she was privileged with her own hut, and other valuable resources.   
  


She had taught him some Hawaiian phrases on their nature hike, such as "Mauka", which means toward the mountains, where weather is generally cooler and cloudier. You're more likely to find sunshine "makai", or towards the beach.   
  


He watched in awe as Anya swam gracefully over to him, standing up in front of his body, "do you want to interlock now?" she asked bluntly, her arousal growing since the beginning of the tour.  
  


'God yes' Xander thought but his mouth said otherwise, "I, we can't not with the virus going around... I meen if you still want to... interlock after the vaccines are given then that's one thing..." he finished with an almost shy stare.  
  


Anya seemed placated with his answer for now, "fine then, I await the day in which you will give multiple orgasms." as she floated back away, Xander just chuckled. 'I really like that girl'  
  
  
  


Angel watched helplessly as the women he had come to despise gasped for breath, his uncle's large hand straining the life out of her. 'I can't just let her die' was his mantra, although essentially there was nothing he could do.  
  


Holtz laughed at the women's pleading breaths, tossing her away to the strengthened ground. Then he used intricate veins for a rope, as he tied her small hands to a tree, using a knife to cut off her minimal clothing.  
  


Buffy watched, feeling the need to scream for help, she opened her mouth, "scream bitch and you die," whispered Holtz running a wrinkled hand down her firm body.  
  


Conner watched in amusement, 'why does my father get to have all the fun...well' he thought looking over at Angelus, 'maybe not all of it.' Waking over to the prone man, Conner went about taunting him, with the news of what was to come to his girl. "Does it hurt Angelus, that my father's going to dip into that sweet cunt, before you ever get the chance, and your just going to watch?" he asked, kicking him hard in the stomach.  
  


Angelus doubled over in pain, fear for both her's and his own life present in his system. 'There is nothing I can do' he thought desperately, 'I can't even move my leg to get up'  
  


Buffy wailed her cries, the begging falling on deaf ears. "Oh don't worry sweet thing you'll like it," he purred evilly, running his hand over her dry sex, "or at least I will." suddenly Buffy couldn't keep the memories at bay, as they tore through her frightened psyche.   
  


*Flash*  
  


A young Buffy sit swinging in the play ground, when a small brown haired boy walked up to her. "Hey, I'm Ford do you want to play?" the boy asked curiously, wanting this blond girl to be his friend.   
  


"Sure," Buffy said happily hopping off the playground equipment and following Ford over to the sand box. "I'm Buffy."  
  


*Flash  
  


"Buff you did great, completely hot!" Ford raved, seeing her uncertainty about the 9th grade swimsuit competition.  
  


Ford and her had been best friends since they were seven and Buffy knew of course, without a doubt she could always count on him to make her feel better.   
  


"Yeah Buff, you looked fabulous," said her close friend and Ford's girlfriend Darla. Walking up she gave him a peck on the lips, not letting Buffy see her jealously in Ford's attention to her.  
  


"Thanks you guys," she replied, hugging him sweetly, and giving Dar a friendly smile.  
  


*Flash  
  


"Oh my god," she screamed, having just caught her boyfriend Pike locked in an intimate embrace with her once friend Darla. "How could... both of you?" she asked her arms flailing wildly between the two.  
  


"Well deary you see you just couldn't satisfy a man like Pike's needs," she replied in a falsely sweet voice.  
  


".. But we were so close." she whispered desperately, large tears of betrayal brimming on her eyes.  
  


"She's my soulmate," Pike said pulling Darla closer to him, Buffy just stared between the pair, finally fleeing from the room. She didn't yet realize that Darla had been spinning a web of lies and manipulations for many years.  
  


*Flash  
  


Buffy fell on to her bed, crying her heart out, when a strong hand gripped her arm, whipping her back to face him. "Ford?" Buffy asked with uncertainty due to her friends rough behavior.  
  


"I know it was you!" he said glaring at her with blazing eyes, Buffy was shocked to see the deep hatred it them. 'I wonder what I did wrong' she had thought.  
  


"Ford.. I don't know what you meen?" she said confused.   
  


"Darla left me because you told her I was cheating, how could you she was my world, my everything?" he screamed tossing her back down to the bed and climbing on top of her body.  
  


"Ford calm down... I swear I didn't do that," she said truthfully.  
  


"Sure.. She said you would say that, but guess what, do you know what else she said, I do one simple thing for her and were back together." Buffy looked at him with huge eyes, understanding he meant to pay her back for a crime she didn't commit.  
  


"Ford I swear....!!" was her muffled cry as his hand clamped over her mouth, proceeding to strip them from their clothes, he raped her repeatedly, the ultimate betrayal from her best friend. After that day even with them both in jail, she was never the same.  
  


*Flash  
  


Buffy's tears fell harder as she remembered the thing that had truly broken her. 'Now it's all going to happen again' she thought defenselessly.   
  


Holtz seemed oblivious to her pain as he stripped from his tightened pants, ready to penetrate the tight desert that awaited his arrival...  
  


Angelus watched with startled eyes, staring at what was going to happen to his beloved. 'My beloved?... Question that later, save now' with renewed strength he punched Conner hard in th face rising unsteadily to his feet. 'What a pussy' he thought, almost pissed that Conner was knocked out so easily.  
  


Stumbling his way to the un-watching form of his uncle, Angelus grabbed the abandoned knife, unflinchingly stabbing it into his turned back. 'Guess I just gave knew meaning to the word back stabber.' he thought drowsily before collapsing on to her startled figure.  
  


Holtz felt the cool stone through his back, blood leaking freely through the fresh slice. Standing up wearily, he made his way to his wakening son. Bracing on him for support, they set off to their near by huts. 'Angelus hasn't seen the last of us' he vowed.  
  


Tentatively flipping Angelus over with her body, Buffy wiggled free of the ropes. She stared examined the open wound. 'Why would he risk further injury to save me' she wondered, tears still new in her eyes. Grabbing her torn suite top, she wrapped it tightly around the hole, needing to stop the blood flow. She watched as the sun set in an array of colors, leaving only the moonlit sky. 'I don't know how to get back... this is all my fault, if I didn't have that gun..' she stopped her worrisome thoughts there, setting out to find some supplies to make a fire. 'I just hope he can make it through the night'  
  
  
  
Yes, I left this chapter at a cliff-hanger too, because so many people decided to call me evil for the last one *smirks* I'm innocent really... *evil* Really I was going to write it through but then..... I'll keep up the updates for you guys, there should never be one more then a day or two apart. *smile*

Thanks so much to all that reviewed hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE review, it's like water to a thirsty women. *wink, wink* 

-Katlin { Conleykm@aol.com, Meurtrier}  
  



	7. Alone At Last

  
  


Thank you to all who reviewed on the chapter. Sorry that this is a day or so late, but I started my college courses, and hurt my hand, I've been really tired. *smile*

************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  


7. Alone At Last  
  


A lone owl howled in the distance, while two people lay defenseless to the bitter night. Under the stars the man's awakening came, his own wails echoing through the hollowed forest.  
  


"Angel," Buffy prodded, her soft voice sounding harsh to his sensitive ears. She was extremely worried about him, not only had he lost countless amounts of blood, but for some reason he didn't seem to fight his impending death, as if it was not darkness but a bright luminesce lingering over his fallen shoulders.  
  


"Don't call me that...," he gritted out. Angelus knew he had not been Angel in along time, only bare remains in a glance, an emotion, or rare act of kindness did people ever see the gentle soul he once was, instead of the void shell death had made him become.  
  


"Alright Princess," she smiled, knowing it was a fake gesture meant only to lighten the thickened atmosphere around them. 'I hope he gets that is was just a joke' she thought worriedly.  
  


Obviously he did, giving her a small grin that said he understood the once cruelty in her voice has faded, but into what? 'Maybe she cares for me like I do... I don't' he assured himself, even a thought to deep seeming to send him into shocks of pain. 'Maybe if I die tonight I'll have a chance at the heavenly worlds' he reasoned hopefully. In his village it was believed if you died creating a selfless act to save another, that is was an automatic initiation to the peaceful planes, no matter what atrocities they have committed in the past. 'And the gods know I've created enough'  
  


'His smile no matter how faint, is so beautiful' she thought. Gone was the evil smirk that held only a long-standing loathing for the world, and replacing it was this contagious beam of light, as enchanting as a desert rainbow and twice as rare.   
  


"Why don't you use the name Angel anymore?" she asked carefully, relating that the subject might be a soar one for him. She was still slightly shaking from the possibilities of what could have happened tonight. A profound fear had been bestowed on her, and now the idea that fright was intensified, by the chance she could have been violated again.  
  


Looking suspiciously at her, Angelus decided that had no hostility in her question, "My mom use to call me Angel, so everyone else did too. When she passed everyone stopped, and I was called Angelus again." he said not elaborating any further, for some reason he felt uncomfortable admitting that the people no longer thought the name suited him. That they often joked devil should have been his name after he became the scourge, knocking out all other neighboring villages. 'Even the peaceful ones' and although this tactic was respected by some, he doubted the gods would show mercy to him, as he didn't to many others.  
  


"Oh..." Buffy said not quite sure what to say to him. Her parents had gotten divorced, but never had she gone through the pain of losing one. 'I don't wish I could relate, but I wish there was something I could say..' "... I'm sure she loved you." That was the only honest thing she could think of to articulate and to her surprise he smiled again.  
  


"She did," he answered simply. For the first time he glanced over at her face, looking into those expressive eyes, "What happened to you before, is that why you got so upset when I touched you earlier?"  
  


Buffy looked at him, really looked at him. To be honest with herself she knew she could trust him, 'I just don't understand why' "I was... well you know, by someone I loved, a friend of almost 13 years. Another one of my friends planned it, she was pretty much a vindictive bitch, but I loved her too, trusted her. It shattered me for a long time... I think I still haven't glued all the pieces back together..." she stated truthfully, seeing his nod to continue. "Sometimes a certain action, or a word... they make the glue fall apart, and all I am is pieces of the vibrant thing I was once, all I am is broken, used... and I can't figure out how the pattern goes to put the scraps back together," she spoke tearfully, the mental wounds still as raw as his physical ones.  
  


Angelus stared in shock, 'so that's what made her so hard... and it's all my fault that she's weak again' he thought somberly, unable to express the words that he wanted to say to her.   
  


"I'm sorry," she said, her lower lip trembling in apprehension.  
  


"For what..?" he asked curiously. 'I wish I could take that plump little lip and suck on it, make love to her til she's shaking with pleasure not pain.' 'WHAT?!?' his mind yelled at him. 'We don't like her' 'but maybe' Oh god he groaned, the blood loss must be getting to me, it's o.k. to talk to your self but you know you have gone crazy when you start answering.   
  


"It was my gun..." she expanded. "If I hadn't of taken, you wouldn't be laying there right now." she told him, regret echoing through her fragile mind.   
  


"He would have found another way... Holtz, Conner they've hated me for a long time, if anything it's my fault your laying next to me. They were my issued, and you never should have gotten stuck in the crossfire." he said, unsure of why exactly he didn't want her to befall the blame.  
  


"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree on this one, Princess." she said, smiling largely in show.  
  


"Yeah," Angelus chuckled, "I guess we will."  
  
  
  


Anya and Xander were entering the village when they ran into a large mass of anxious people. 'What is going on here' he thought.  
  


"Anya, Angelus had gone missing with that trollop, Buffy," Cordelia said spitting out her name in jealousy.   
  


"Hey?" Xander exclaimed, defending his absentee friend, "Buff is not a trollop, and you are just mad because, I don't know, he's never there when you wake up."   
  


Cordelia gasped in outrage, 'why of all the nerve' she thought, stomping her feet as she huffed away.  
  


"Don't worry Cor, just don't understand the way you got to work men like Angelus, use them, lose them. All the time they might think there the one getting a toy, but you know they're just your bitch!" Faith said saucily. 'Sure Angel's a good lay but man is that guy not the type you want to settle down with... he's not like..' Faith smiled, thinking of the one man she could imagine spending all her life with. 'Not that he would ever want me.'   
  


"Love the spirits are singing and they say our Angel's fallen, the stars tell me he no longer fights," Drusilla said appearing next to Faith.  
  


"Pet, you know Angelus is a fighter, he'd never give up if their was one more person's life on this Earth, he could make a living hell," Spike said, wrapping his chiseled arms around her stomach. 'Bloody wanker always getting her knickers in such a twist, he's probably just off screwing the bint'   
  


"No... I can feel his pain, the stars are singing with it," she coed, leaning into her Spike's strong embrace.  
  


"Yo...!" called Gunn, while running with Wood into the gathering. "Heard what went down, should we go out and find him?" Gunn asked, steeling a small sideways glance at Faith.   
  


"... we should look!" cried Jenny, approaching with the King on his arm.   
  


"Angelus will come back, I'm sure, there is absolutely no need exhaust our resources." Rupert answered confidently. The stern tone in his voice made it clear that he would brook no disobedience to his orders.   
  


Fred and Westly who were standing in the huddled crowd looked at each other worriedly, there was something wrong in the air, so much was the tension it was almost tangible. Fred excused herself, and went to tell Willow and Oz the misfortunate news, she was also curious on why they hadn't came out yet. 'Maybe I can pry some details from my new friend' she thought fully intending on helping out.'  
  
  
  


Holtz grunted in pain, as Conner roughly extracted the knife from his back. He couldn't believe he had let Angel best him. 'Never again'   
  


They knew they were only a few, but their devotion was extreme. He watched as the other elderly man came with bandages for his severe wound. 'I was so close to breaking him, and getting myself a sweet little piece of ass in the process'   
  


The man's son came in a second later dragging a female body behind him, Holtz couldn't help but grin, seeing the young women's startled face, "Tara..." he smirked.   
  
  
  


Angelus watched in awe as Buffy made a blazing fire, all she used was this little rectangle thing that had a flame in it, what she called a liter. 'That must be one if the coolest inventions I have ever seen' he grinned, soaking the warmth against his skin.  
  


'She's so gorgeous' he thought, as she strutted back over to him, shyly hiding her nakedness behind her arms and shorts. He laughed at this, that she would be so modest around him when all the other women walked around in their natural skin.   
  


"Why did you seem like you were going to give up earlier," she asked softly, sitting down beside him.  
  


"I thought maybe it would be better for everyone that way," he answers a bit to harshly. Looking at her striking face in regret, he saw a tear run down her cheek. 'Maybe I wasn't the only one thinking of giving up' he thought sympathetically.   
  


"... that isn't true," she said, shifting one arm to hold her shorts over her chest, there-by leaving her in only a small bikini bottom. Taking her other small, she stroked him tenderly across his handsome face, her shimmering orbs never leaving his own.  
  


Angelus leaned in to the comforting but also arousing touch that this creature bestowed, while lust glazed over his eyes as he watched her nervously kneeded her bottom lip. Taking her hand from his face he used his finger to touch the trembling flesh. With excruciating slowness he leaned in, about to kiss her with all the frustration he'd pent up.... "Buffy, Angelus!!"a familiar voice screamed snapping them from their passion induced state.   
  


Buffy got up quickly, only sparing a quick glance of shyness back at Angelus. Suddenly Fred, Willow, and Westly were all right there, checking her for visible injuries. "Look, I'm fine but he was... shot, it's a long story. How did you guys find us?"   
  


"We saw the fire.." Willow elaborated, "Mr. Giles told us not to go, but hey he's not my king so... here we are." she said slightly too perky for the red rimmed globes on her face.  
  


Westly and Fred went over to help with Angelus, hoisting him off the ground. It was almost an hour by the time that they had gotten back , exhausted they entered the still buzzing camp. 'A little to buzzing' thought Westly, unfamiliar with the people being up this late at all.   
  


"Willow!" Oz screamed, running up to her. Willow didn't notice the panic written on his usually stoic features.   
  


"Oz I can't talk bout it right now, I just need more time to figure out where everything is going, and how we could ever be together if we could. I need to think about so many things, the feelings are different between you two, and I just can't...."   
  


"Shut up," he said, his uncharacteristically crass words stopping her dead in ger tracks.   
  


"Oz, I know your mad..." she continued.   
  


"No Wills just listen, she's gone!" he said firmly.  
  


"Gone..?" Willow said confused, "who..."  
  


"Tara she's missing." Willow looked up at his startled, then suddenly everything was taken over by a blissful darkness.  
  


Please R&R, tell me if I should continue, because writing the story isn't worth the time and effort if no one is reading it. *lol*  
  
  



	8. Sticky Situations

  
  
  
  


Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I haven't decided how long this story is going to be, but I do have the very last chapter written so I know how it ends. *smile* This story will though, keep adding in complexity that will hopefully rival the real BTVS's, and many characters will be developed, and their relationships shown. 

And also distribution: If you want to post it somewhere go right ahead, just tell me where you put it, so I can go visit, just to see my story on screen. *he..look I wrote that* {lol} Conleykm@aol.com  
  


************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Tara helplessly attended to Holtz's wounds, 'he always did know how to get to Angelus' she thought. Since they were children her and Angelus had been friends, sharing everything together. Her parents had been in the high court as well, and although vicious in their treatment towards women they had been highly respected. She and Angelus had long been arranged to be married, their parents making the decision that great wealth and fortune would come to them by the joining of the power families. Then when Angelus's mother had fallen sick to Holtz's flower he became depressed, and she was one of the only people he would still talk to.   
  


Katherine had wanted to see her baby boy be wed, so it was arranged that the ceremony would take place later in the season cycle. When the day finally had arrived... 'I shattered what was left of his heart' she had walked out on him, leaving him at the alter. It wasn't that she didn't love him, but the love she had was that of friendship. 'I knew his was too, he just wanted to marry me to see his mother happy again' She then announced her life choice to the group and they had been stunned. Nikki and Jasmine were the only ones ever to admit that to the tribe, and it was also said that Angelus drove her to it.  
  


After that night Katherine had died, and Angelus had blamed her for the demise of his mother so quickly and also her own parents deaths. Shortly after they had been killed in a raging fire, one that was highly suspected Holtz also started. Angelus now barely even acknowledged that he knew her, and if it wasn't for her uncanny medicine skill she might have been shunned from the tribe. She knew that was why she was here now to work her magic on Holtz, the man at one time she cared deeply for.   
  


She looked at the other three men in their hut, Conner had grown a lot since the first time she'd seen him, but was definitely still the same mousy boy that once followed Angelus everywhere. He had worshiped him more then all the gods in Olympia. The other elder man was also very familiar, 'oh my gods that's old man Snyder' she noticed in awe.  
  


The more privileged children weren't forced to be taught by their parents but were sent to a small hut that was run by Mr. Snyder. All the kids despised him for the rat like creature he was. His son Andrew was watching her from the corner, obviously making sure that she didn't escape from their wrath. 'I wonder how he ended up in this scandal, he was always such a nice kid, intent on learning. Some-what a nerd, but still seemingly... good' Then with wide eyes it hit her, this was about revenge for most of them, so why not be the same for him. Andrew was always in love with Angelus and Spike, though he never announced his gay tendencies there was that incident with Warren (a boy from a neighboring village) that was enough proof for everyone.  
  


Once she finished with the man's wound, she hovered back into the corner. 'I hope someone comes for me... I wish Wills was around'

  
  


Angelus woke groggily, his eyes waking to see this sun haired goddess looming over him, her head fallen against his stomach. Re-closing his eyes, he centered on the warm hand grasping his, sending pleasant waves of heat through his shivering form. He smiled faintly, inhaling the vanilla scent that wafted around him, and the surprisingly squishy surface he was lying on. Suddenly he threw himself fully alert, uncomfortable with the back and froth motions he was making. She sat up quickly, obviously embarrassed for putting herself in such a compromising position, even more so when she saw his prominent erection despite his pain.  
  


"What the fuck is this?" he yelled, sliding in many different ways on the gel area.  
  


Buffy looked at his frightened face, and tried unsuccessfully to choke back a laugh.   
  


"And what the hell do you find so funny?" he snarled, content written in his confused features.  
  


"Big Bad princess is all afraid of the water bed?" she said condescendingly, her orbs sparkling with mischief.   
  


"Water bed?" he said obviously wanting her to elaborate, on the comfortable yet unfamiliar device. 'Well it does feel like I am laying in water, what genius thought of this?'   
  


"Yeah you know warm water held in by plastic wrapper, used to make your body form to it, and sleep better..." she explained.  
  


"Where am I?" he now asked, although the place looked vaguely familiar, it was most definitely not their hard bedded medicine hut.   
  


"Your in my bedroom." she said, 'he must have only scene the hall the other day'  
  


"Ok... why?" he asked baffled, he tried to move to sit, but his leg felt like it was tearing at the seems. Suddenly in a flash of memories the day came back, Holtz... Conner... saving her.... getting shot... them almost... 'Whoa! Down boy'  
  


"I thought you would be more comfortable," she said. "I know you don't like us being here, but seeing how Tara is missing they needed a nurse to take care of you and I volunteered." she finished.  
  


'Tara... my Tara is missing!' he was shocked. Seeing his pained expression, Buffy tried to placate his nerves. "We have people out looking for them, Ryly and Spike beat a location out of some Willy the snitch guy, and they should be back soon." His face seemed to lose some of it's pensiveness with her answer, but the worry for his once dear friend was still there.  
  


Buffy smiled when he relaxed, "why don't you lay down so I can bring you something to eat." she lightly demanded. Taking her soft silk pillows she lowered them under Angelus's head, using the satin sheets and down comforter to cover him up.   
  


Angelus sunk peacefully into the luxurious bed, 'maybe some things over there aren't that bad.' He was almost sleeping when she came back, holding a steaming cup of something. 'Hmmm maybe she got some rice' he thought hungrily of the common food.   
  


Sitting down next to him, she lowered the bowl to her lap. Grabbing a spoonful of the chicken noodle soup she brought it to his mouth.  
  


'This is heaven... I must have died from the shot, floating here on water, the women of my fantasies is feeding me the most delicious contraption I have ever feasted upon. Yes, I've passed' he thought happily.  
  


She notice the bliss on his face, 'I must have been right about them eating entrails and such' she grinned, uncharacteristically happy in bringing a man pleasure.   
  


After finishing the hefty bowl, Angelus closed his eyes ready to drift back into a restful slumber. Just about to close his eyes she looked at him worriedly. "Something the matter" he asked.  
  


"One bed..." she gulped tightly. Seeing her problem he pulled back the sheets, motioning for her to get under. Sighing, she stiffly moved into the spot, laying tense away from him. Trying hard to calm her body, she willed sleep to come.  
  
  
  


"Bloody hell," Spike murmured, making the long trip through the forest, 'why in the gods green earth do I get sent out' he thought pissed at missing more pleasurable nightly activities in his dark queen's arms.  
  


"Shut up!" Ryly yelled, tired of Spike's constant complaining, He was usually just there around patients, so it's not like he wanted to be foot hiking either.   
  


Xander and Oz laughed at the two, well more like Xander laughed and Oz snorted. He was still contemplating yesterday's events. He had been left by the one women that he had opened up to, to be with the women he was now rushing off to save. 'The irony' he thought, not really amused.   
  


Xander on the other hand was whistling pleasantly, he was excited about the big dancing fire hootenany that was scheduled for later. Also he couldn't wait til his little Betties started giving out the shots, so he could do the wild thing with Anya. 'No more scrambled porn for me' he thought excitedly. 'They better move out of the way, because there's going to be some heat if you know what I'm saying.'  
  


Ryly was the first to spot the small hut that held the men. 'Dead men walking' he thought icily. He worked with Tara each day and no way was he going to let any one of these men hurt a single hair on her body. He noitced there was two other guys in the structure, 'shit' Leaning over to the man they called Xander he whispered, "if we die, tell Faith I always wanted her.' he said almost wickedly. Xander gulped, 'I am not going to die a virgin, I am not going to die a virgin, oh please lord don't make me die a virgin' he pleaded, entering the small place. 'Fight time'  
  
  
  


Cordelia was fuming, 'no way am I going to let some yellow haired, bone skinny, pale ass steal the man she had been after most of her life. Angelus was hers, and the bitch better realize it.'  
  


To her he was the perfect catch, everything any self respecting tribes-women should want in a man. He was going to be the king, he was handsome, and great in bed. 'Really what else could anybody want?'  
  


How dare that civilian boy, Xander say that stuff about her anyway. She was perfect, and no one could ever convince her otherwise. There was no way she's just let them main land freaks to come in and steal her fire. She'd have Angelus no matter what the cost. 'I am Cordelia, who wouldn't want me?' she thought cockilly. Taking in that pleasant muse, she drifted off into sleep.  
  
  
  


Angelus rolled over, his limbs becoming tangled with hers somewhere in his peaceful slumber. Stroking her face softly, he smiled when she awoke, looking at him with hazy eyes. "Good morning," she said, stretching languidly, but not attempting to move from their joined position, "how do you feel?" she asked concerned.   
  


Angelus chuckled at her innocent question. Grabbing her soft hand he placed it against his rock hard arousal, leaning in and nipping her earlobe he purred, "How do you think I feel?"  
  


She looked at him, the emerald globes of her eyes widening with surprise. Keeping his hand over hers, he gently stroked himself, encouraged when she didn't move away. "Your hurt..." she whispered huskily, turning his head to face her.   
  


"I'll heal," he rustled back, intent on finally making them one. Blinking her eyelids up at him softly, he held back a groan, seeing the wanting in her expression. Running his hand over her cheek, he brought them closer. Gradually he closed his eyes, savoring the celestial feeling of his lips finally meeting hers. As soon as they touched a fire as roaring as the one the night before, lit between them. With passion ignited in both their systems, their mouths came together in a erotic dance, each hungry for one more taste of the others heat.  
  


Crawling on top of her, Angelus rubbed her body with expertise, causing a river of water to gush from her molten core. She no longer thought of the horrors this act brought in the past, did not shy away when his lean fingers dipped into her honey entrance. She only held him closer, stroked him back, moaned when he slid down her body to devour her cream, consuming it like a kitten offered their first meal. She only felt fire works when the explosions rocketed around his tongue, no pain or bitter hurt.

She didn't scare when he slipped back up her body, and placed himself over her. For all this he was ecstatic grunting his compliments as he slid deep into her, finally at home. Safe. They glided together as if they were the only two people that fit this perfectly. When the white hot peaks finally streamed through both of their bodies, confessions of love were screamed. Feeling himself spurt intensively into her womb, he harshly sat up gasping.  
  


'Oh fuck' he thought looking down at the sticky sheets. 'Another god damn, mother fucking dream! WHY? Why do the gods spite me. I don't love her, I can't stand to be around her, she drives me insane!!!' he mentally yelled at them. 'We don't belong together, I don't want to bring her pleasure or ease her distress!!! I violently dislike you all' he continued his shout.  
  


Leaning over he looked at the turned back of his imaginary partner, then back at the wet sheets. 'How the hell am I going to explain this??' he thought in a panic, noticing her waking stretch.  
  
  
  


'Bullocks' thought Spike ducking the incoming blow of his once hated teacher. 'This is going to be so much bloody fun' he smirked, kicking Snyder hard in his fat gut. Kneeing his leaned head and then punching his ejected face, Spike watched happily as he fell unconscious to the ground.   
  


'Move out of the way hurricane Xander coming through' he thought seeing the boy spar with an already hurt Holtz. 'You would think he could have knocked down a man with a god damn mortal wound already' sneaking behind his greying hair, he smashed his fist over his head. Collapsing he left a panting Xander alone. 'This doesn't speak well for the chit'  
  


Conner rapidly blocked the punches the small man was throwing at him, he didn't have much experience but he knew he had more then the short guy. 'or maybe not' he thought, landing on his ass after a well performed leg sweep from Oz. Taking the boys face, he delivered one well put punch to the temple, and all Conner saw was black.  
  


Andrew looked around nervously, he was seriously out numbered. Ryly was in back untying their captive, and three men stod infront of him. 'This is like the mighty Angelus out numbered against the rivaling village yet rising with brutality to conquer them all' he though, putting up his fists.   
  


Laughing Spike approached him, "Andrew you stupid arse, what in the world do you think your doing," he asked rasing an eyebrow. "Just come with us willingly and you won't get hurt." he said coaxingly.   
  


Andrew looked at the muscular man... 'he's soooo hot' "On one condition." he said.  
  


"Sorry lad, but your really not in the position to make negotiations here."   
  
  
  


"All I want is a kiss..." he said hopefully, running pubescent eyes down the brunettes body.   
  


Spike coughed, he always knew Andrew had a crush on him, but he bloody hell never expected him to admit it! "Umm look Andrew, I kind of have a lady friend." he tried to put it nicely.  
  


"Drusilla," he spit back, making his way to run out the door.  
  


Rolling his eyes, Spike caught the boy in one hand, using rope to tie his squirming arms. "Always wanted you to tie me up..." he tried to say seductively. Spike laughed obnoxiously, feeling as if he was going to have a heart attack right there. 'It's going to be a long trip back' he grinned.  
  


Thank for reading, now please review. The next chapter will be out soon, and I wasn't sure how far to take the dream sequence but if you think it went to far or not far enough, lemme know. 

Thanks a ton, 

-Katlin*  
  
  
  
  



	9. Yummy To Eat

  
  
  
  


Thank's to all that reviewed. Your support is of great appreciation to me, and allows my muse to work with the continuity of the story.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  


9. Yummy to Eat  
  


The men and Tara arrived back at camp just as the village was awakening to the morning sun. Xander looked at the colorful sky, it's dusty canvas painted on the crystal blue back ground was by far one of the most enchanting sights he had ever seen. It was a shame that these people had to live in fear of their home being taken away each day, and that they just couldn't be left to peace in the serenity of their island.  
  


Xander had became increasingly interested in the culture that expanded before him. 'Right now I would probably be sleeping, maybe chowing down on some cereal in the basement if I was home.'   
  


These people didn't have those luxuries, they had already started opening their small business-like huts, and preparing the food for the feast later. Xander had agreed to go on the hunt today, and although he was not really fond of killing animals, it would be a chance to explore the way that they had to live.   
  


"Oz, coming on the hunt later?" he asked, sending a wary glance at his monosyllabic friend. 'He seems less chatty then usual' he thought concerned.  
  


"I don't know." he answered, his mouth may not have said much but Xander could tell that his mind was working a million words per minute.  
  


"What's wrong?" he questioned knowingly.  
  


Ox smiled at his friend's perceptiveness of his low mood. "I think we broke up." he sadly stated, knowing that Xander would be shocked him and Willow had separated, and shocked he was. 'What?? They were so.... perfect for each other! Poor Oz, poor Willow!' he sympathized.   
  


"Why?" he asked perplexed at the reasons the two love birds would abandon their happy nest.  
  


"I shouldn't say... she should tell you." was his noble response. The images of her in the coy women's arms still battering his broken subconscious. 'There was something about her though...' his mind trailed, his thoughts threatening to become too intense for even his usual introspective tastes.  
  


"Oh... that bad?" Xander exclaimed. Oz only nodded his head somberly, the tears threatening to spill.   
  
  
  
  
  


Lindsey McDonald was the picture of professionalism. He was leaning back in his plush leather chair, drinking his usual black coffee while trying to keep from spilling any on his expensive Armani suite.   
  


Sighing he went about his daily work, for the esteemed Wolfram & Hart law-firm. He had just made junior executive, and wanted to impress the senior partners, by landing the Makakii island to the world's beautiful touring spots list. There was only one... or shall I say four problems. Those measly young adults trying to play savior, working for those 'charitable' causes. 'Who wants to give when you can take instead' he thought wickedly.  
  


Yes, he was definitely going to have to do something about those pesky thorns in his tailored side. 'First my case here' he thought exhausted. Pulling out the plain vanilla folder he read through the given information.  
  


Darla Walsh-  
  


Caucasian female  
  


22 years old  
  


Daughter of the prestigious socialite Maggie Walsh, and sole heir to her families's abundant corporate fortune.  
  


Sentenced to San Francisco State Correctional Facility for Association to Rape in the first degree. 10-15 years with out option of probation.   
  


'Just another rich girl, looking for a way out, and that's what I will do... it is after all my job.' he paused looking intently at the next line... a plan formed inside his head.  
  


Assailant's name was Buffy Summers  
  


'Two birds, one stone' he smiled.  
  
  
  


'Oh shit' Angelus repeated to himself, watching as she awoke to smile at him warmly. "How do you feel?" 'Whoa de`su vew' images of the erotic dream streamed to his head, 'and I'm not talking about the one connected to my neck'   
  


Alas; this wouldn't be like his fantasy. He wasn't going to take her little hand and place it on his already straining erection, then he wasn't going to whisper sexy nothings in her ear. 'And it's too fucking bad!' he thought grumpily, wanting so much for her to ease the seemingly never-ending ache that was his groin.   
  


"Angelus?" she said, waving that delicate hand in front of his lost face. Snapping out of it, and back to his earlier anxieties, Angelus answered her, "It feels better."   
  
  
  


Buffy was wondering why he sounded so strange, when out of the corner of her eye she saw it. The sheet was soaked with a milky substance, that she knew was exactly what she thought it was!! Her eyes turned impossibly huger when she noticed that not only was their a wet spot, but that the sheet was being tented by his... 'his thingy!'  
  


Angelus saw her wide eyes when she looked back up at him, a fine blush had covered her entire body, almost crimson-like. She tried unsuccessfully to speak, but only seemed to encounter a large lump that felt permanently fixed inside her throat. Finally after a few long moments of awkward silence, she stuttered, "good dream?" Of course when she asked her coy question, her naivete had not for a second allowed her to think that the dream could have possibly been about her.  
  


Angelus choked back a groan at her innocence, 'I do not like her' he tried to remind himself, yet to his own chagrin he shamelessly flirted back, "You could say that..." he leered, raking ravenous eyes wantonly over her seductive figure.   
  


Buffy was pretty sure she had just stoked 'He did just say? No he couldn't have been... but he implied that... I'm sure he is just playing with me' he assured herself, unconsiously covering her body more with the minimal white satin sheet. "Um... do you want.. I meen are you hungry?" she asked quickly, her voice unsteady, and surprisingly husky.  
  


'Oh.. Trust me I want something' Angelus smirked, 'so she's just going to avoid my answer like I didn't say anything... I don't think so.' "Starving..." he purred, his heated gaze dropping to her sheet and panty covered sex.   
  


'Oh my lord, he... he... why??' her mind rumbled, while she unknowingly licked her dry lips. 'The only dry thing on you' she snorted to herself.  
  


Angelus looked longingly as her small tongue licked the fullness of her flesh, 'I wonder what that tongue would feel like in my mouth, licking down my chest, sucking on my... he tried to stop there, he really did... but his mind wouldn't halt the provocative flowing images. 'Her hot tongue laving at his balls, sucking on all his thick length...'  
  


Buffy was shocked when she felt his masculine hand on her thigh, rubbing the skin their teasingly. 'He can't want... no, no, no' was her litany, trying to block out the risque thought that her sex-starved body had in mind.  
  


"I want..." he started to say 'I want you' when he was rudely cut off by her underwear clothed body leaping from the bed.   
  


"You want breakfast, of course." she said skittishly, knowing but not believing that he wasn't going to say that. With one last glance at her could be lover she strode out, leaving Angelus to only stare salaciously at her departing bottom. Plagued with the lewd thoughts of his enemy, Angelus for the first time admitted rejection. 'She blew me off once, but I will have her' Uggg god dammit. 'I DON'T like her' he screamed at his mind, only to hear it's sarcastic laugh. 'Sure'  
  
  
  


Tara smiled brilliantly while entering Willow's trailer. She was definitely overly excited for someone who had just been kid napped, that was for sure. Still knowing that she couldn't help the vibrant grin that seemingly lit up her face. 'I think she is the one...' Tara thought with a sincere hopefulness at seeing Willow's shocked expression..   
  


"Your back!" Willow screeched, her body following its own path to the other young women. Hugging her with unrestrained joy, she hardly could contain the tears of happiness from streaming down her cheeks.   
  


"I'm back," Tara choked out, slightly breathless from Willow's powerful hold, but unwilling to leave the sanctuary of her arms if only for oxygen. 'Who needs to breath when she is in my arms, she is life..' was Tara's romantic afterthought.  
  


Willow finally left go of Tara's attractive nude figure. Running a hand through her dark locks, Willow looked endearingly into her sea eyes. 'Is this who I want to be with? Is this worth giving up what I have with Oz? I love Oz, but dammit if this isn't love too. Maybe we could all be together...' soon she stopped the wayward kinky thought.  
  


Although it was not an unpleasant one to her mind, she knew Oz would never agree, or Tara. '..but maybe' Shaking her head, she returned to her 'girlfriend' smiling at the thought, she lovingly caressed Tara's lips in a soft kiss that quicky turned hotly enthusiastic.   
  


Tara was again breathless when she looked back at Willow's face, 'this is the women I want to be with' was her final thought for a long time. Shutting the door from prying eyes the two women lost themselves in their new passion.  
  
  
  


Cordelia paced in her hut, she needed a plan. No way would she allow herself to lose her man to that common person. She wasn't nieve she knew Angelus wasn't the faithful type, and even if she did succeed in capturing his hand, and therefor his royalty, she would never succeed in making him monogamous. 'He is a man and he has other needs, that I understand' Still she wouldn't allow this pesky fact to get in the way of her goal. 'Maybe if he actually fucks the little whore then he'll get her out of his system.'  
  


Cordelia smiled wickedly at the thought, it had been a long time since she had to seduce a man, and she wasn't quite sure how to do it for someone else. 'But really how hard can it be?' she dead panned. Sighing happily she went about making some important arrangements for the night's events.   
  
  
  


Xander walked briskly up to Willow's place, 'it is eating me up' he had to know why Will and Oz had broke it off. He didn't bother to knock, just strolled in stopping abruptly at the sight before him. 'Guess I know why they broke up' he though, still looking at the two entangled women with wide eyes.  
  


'How could she do that to Oz, I meen this is his home too?' Xander questioned in his mind angrily, he loved Willow he really did, but he knew that his friends could make mistakes. 'I just never thought she would make one this big'  
  


"Xander I can explain..." pleaded Willow, seeing her friend disapproving blaze.   
  


"No need Wills, I think I get the picture." he condescendingly said. Shaking his head in utter disbelief, he finished. "I think I'll help Oz get his stuff later, he can stay with me." With one more pensive glance he left the trailer in a hurry. Tara gathered her lover in soft arms, trying to stop the trembling sobs. 'They'll never understand' Willow thought her cries of sadness still shaking her small form. 

  
  
  
  


Buffy skirted nervously through the kitchen utensils. 'Oh my god, he was hitting on me, I meen he was hitting on me right? Maybe this is just a new type of torture he's cooked up just for me. Or maybe not, I meen we had a good conversation the other night and he did seem like he was going to kiss me, but I don't know. I just don't know' her mind ranted. She didn't see what he would want with a shy women like her anyway, she couldn't even get sexually near to a man without flinching since the incident, and anyway he had women like Cordelia and Faith to sate his need, or at least Willow had said.   
  


She quickly put the pancake batter in the pan, 'I hope he likes pancakes, maybe I should make eggs or bacon, or all of them. Yeah I'll make all of them!' she decided, thankful for the extra time it would take her to prepare then. She grabbed out some butter, milk, eggs, bacon. Greasing both the pans she waited as the yellow stick melted slowly. 'I bet if I put the butter on Angelus it would do the same thing' she thought. Looking at him now, his handsome chiseled features she never thought she had seen a more handsome man. 'Then maybe I could lick the butter..' she stooped the arousing thoughts, not wanting to confuse her mind more then it already was.   
  


Silently she prepared the rest of the meal, finding weird observations about the food that could remind her of Angelus. The pancakes milky alabaster batter, like the color of his skin, or the bacon's dark brown like his deep eyes, how the size of the humongous cucumber she had gotten out.... 'lets not go their again!' she had scolded herself. Shaking her head, as if it would somehow magically clear her mind she looked at the platter that lay in front of her. There was two pancakes with strawberry syrup covered waffles, a couple sunny side up eggs with toast. Some bacon, and sausage (she had later prepared) Some fruits she had cut up, including cucumbers, an assortment of berries apples, banana's and oranges all covered with chocolate syrup and a splurt of whip cream. It looked positively Martha Stuart, 'exactly what I was aiming for... not that I'm trying to spoil him or something' looking down at the colorful platter she amended, 'He was shot for me, at least he deserves a little pampering' Placating herself with that excuse she strode back into the bedroom.   
  


'Oh my fucking god!!!' her mind screamed, as she almost dropped the plate.  
  
  
  


Back in L.A. Lindsey McDonald had just finished talking with the beautiful Darla. Tomorrow 

they had scheduled a court date that would start the appeal on her case. If they were lucky, 'which they would be' Pike would have magically disappeared by then and the only person that could say for certain that she had orchestrated the rape, would be out of the picture. Darla would win the case, and then she would help him out for his services. Smiling he went about scribbling the vindictive notes.  
  
  
  


Loading the knife in his poncho, Spike set out with the others. He still couldn't understand why with all the shit that had hit the fan today, they were still having the bloody festivities. Drusilla had said something about the gods had known the stars were right, or some bull like that. 'Can that bloody women never make any sense' If it was possible she'd been even wackier after she's heard of her 'daddy's' injuries. He hated the dirty pet names she called the poofter, like he was gods gift or something. Growling Spike turned his attention back to the hunt, if it was one thing he loved it was the thrill of the chase.   
  


Oz and Xander strode next to Spike, Ethan, Trick, Mr. Wilkins, and the King. They had been hunting in a comfortable silence for a while now, looking for the blessed boar to become tonight's dinner. Xander had caught up with Oz earlier explaining to him that he could live with him, because of the situation. In a very un-Oz like moment he had said that Willow could move her cheating ass out, why should he go through the inconvenience, it wasn't like he did something wrong!' To this Xander whole heartily agreed, so either Willow could beg Buffy to live with her or she'd be dirting it!'  
  


Suddenly Xander was stopped by Spike's arm pointing towards the large pig, circling it they all rushed in. Xander choked back a sickening scream or from hurling as he watched the screeching animal get torn ruthlessly to death. 'I am never eating ham again' he decided, unable to keep his stomach down as the warm blood splashed on his face.   
  
  
  


'Oh my fucking god!!!' Buffy's mind repeated again. She was pretty sure her mouth was hanging slack all the way to the ground, and that her eyes were so bulgy that she looked like a god damn emoticon, but at the moment she didn't care. Laying on her bed was the naked 'not like that is the change' man of her thoughts, and what was he doing? 'He's masturbating' her mind whispered, almost laughing at her own shock. It was true though, laying there with closed eyes was the most gorgeous man, his hand moving firmly down his cock in elegant sweeps. His head was back with pleasure, moaning incoherently. Suddenly she was staring into his perfect chocolate orbs again. "Uh... um... hi" she squeaked meekly, her face turning a deeper red then he had ever seen.  
  


He laughed at the young girl, 'what I'm sure she just expects to give me fucking blue balls, and then leave me not so hanging' "wanna help?" he questioned, voice full with lust for the blond goddess   
  


Buffy gulped, stuttering she answered, "uh....." her gaze dropping involuntarily to his swollen rod.   
  


Seeing her conflict of emotions, Angelus stalked off the bed coming before her. Watching her dropped head he put a long finger under her soft chin, lifting her to his heated gaze. He was shocked to see the amount of fear and lust in her eyes, also an underlining innocence. Finally seeing the plate she held he smirked, "for me?" not waiting for her answer he grabbed a chocolate strawberry, and dipped it into his talented mouth. Their moans mingled, his at the taste, and her at the erotic display he presented.   
  


Seeing a red drip run down his stubbled chin she liked her lips wantonly, stepping closer. Seeing her motion Angelus also moved, pressing their aroused bodies together. Breathing deeply, Buffy stood on her tip toes getting ready to lick the sweet nectar off his chin.  
  


'Bang, Bang, Bang!' startled at the sound of the door, Buffy looked regretfully back at Angelus before going to answer the intrusion. Sighing Buffy seen a mass amount of people gathered, waiting to visit with their injured prince or friend. 'Maybe lover...' she thought jealously. Annoyed she let the people in, seeing that Angelus was bundled under fresh sheets, she had left, chomping voraciously on his meal. 'What I wouldn't give to be an egg right now'  
  
  
  


The end of this part! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

College is wearing on my energy, and it makes me happy and therefor more willing to write if I see people are enjoying the story, and waiting for the next part. I also wanted to ask your guy's opinion on how long I should make the story? Are people less apt to read it if it reaches a certain length? Personally I love long stories, but I wanted to see what you guys think!!! :)  
  
  
~*~Katlin~*~  
  



	10. Joint Jealousy

  
  


In every chappie I really try to add something about their culture. This a purely fictional piece of work for your enjoyment though, so not all the information is factual, or correct.   
  


Thank you to the people that reviewed the last chapter or any before it, constructive criticism is always welcome, and also appreciated. :)   
  


THIS IS ANGELUS, BABY!!! - he is not Angel... yet ;)  
  
  
  


************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Cordelia smiled brightly, entering the women's housing where her Angelus was being cared for. The fake beam spoke volumes of false kindness, and friendship. Angelus had many visitors, even though he was so known for cruelness, the people probably suspected that his wrath would increase if their popper respects were not paid.   
  


Angelus kept the frown from crossing his face. 'I miss out on a piece of prime ass, just for a bunch of 'asses' to say their pitiful 'Welcome back' 'Get well Soon''oh, Prince Angelus anything I can do to ease your pain...well come to think of it that one he didn't really mind' he decided with a wolfish grin at the naked beauty in front of him.   
  


Buffy looked at Cordelia and back at the stunning brunette they called Lilah, 'he's just flirting with them, right in front of me' she snarled, rolling her eyes at the humiliating display, 'and to think I almost...'   
  


Cordelia watched Buffy closely, paying acute attention to the discomfort she was obviously feeling at the situation. 'Something happened' she guessed, although probably nothing to earth-shattering if Angelus was still looking to forfil his needs elsewhere. 'Hopefully with me' she thought, her plan of the blonde's manipulation already fully formed inside her conniving head, and just waiting to be hatched.  
  


Watching as Buffy left the room in a airy huff, Cordelia signaled this as her clue to start. Calmly she followed the women, regretfully leaving Angelus to more then likely accept Lilah's advances. 'And who could blame her'  
  


"Hey," Cordelia said kindly, looking at the blond huddled on a large couch thing. Usually upon finding her tear stained face, or looking into those deeply nieve eyes a person, even the cruelest of such, would have felt a tinge of guilt of remorse; Cordelia felt none. 'When it come's to getting what I want, I am as soul-less as they come'  
  


"Uh, Hi," Buffy stuttered back, wiping the drying tears from her cheek. "Can I help you?" she asked politely, wondering why a women reported to be as vile as Cordelia, would ever take the time to bother with her problems.  
  
  
  


"No... but I can help you!" she answered confidently, only her hallow eyes displaying any sort of distaste.   
  


"What are you talking about?" Buffy replied nervously.   
  


"You don't need to play coy with me.." Cordelia started with a friendly smirk, and as nod back at where Angelus lay. "I know you two are all hot and bothered by each other, and that you like our dear prince... but he's being less then cooperative," Cordelia finished referring to the audible moans that they could here coming from the now closed door. 'In her bed... now even I think that is low' Cordelia grimaced.  
  


"Why would you care?" Buffy snapped, quickly apologizing for the hostility that she was displaying towards a women that had been nice so far.   
  


Cordelia touched the women's gentle shoulder, "Yeah me and Angelus.. We had our fun, but it was just fun! I want him to be happy and I think that means being with you..." Cordelia trailed off, internally laughing at the trusting look on Buffy's face.  
  


"What do I need to do...?" asked Buffy warily, 'I really want him.... I meen he makes me feel so alive' Buffy thought.  
  


Cordelia grinned, leaning in close, "Here's what I have planned....

  
  
  
  


Darla Walsh sat uncomfortable in the small cell, 'thank god by tomorrow that Lindsey fuck said I will be out of this hell hole and back to my fucking life' she thought bitterly.  
  


It was never supposed to be this way, she was never supposed to have been caught. She had done everything right, played all her card and bluffed with the best of them. There was only two people that she could think of that screwed her over. 'Ford.... and my dear friend Buffy' Really though, how dare they both narc her out! 'We were supposed to love each other, and what just because I planned the little golden bitch's downfall and rape... I get locked up! Where is the justice in that?'   
  


All her life Buffy had been asking for it, she was always the god one, always the nice one, the perfect one. The fucking poster child for doing the right thing, and still she got al the men... and what was Darla? Just the stupid fuck on the side, never good enough to compare to their 'Buffy'  
  


If they only knew everything about 'their' Buffy.... No she had seen parts of the flower child that no-one else dared. She vowed right then and there that when she got out the world would too, and Buffy would no-longer resemble anything regarding a threat. 

  
  
  
  


Willow smiled happily, her new lovers hand held tightly in her own. 'I feel free!' she thought happily, feeling the wind brush effortlessly over her tingling naked skin. Tara had convinced her to go el' nakedo to tonight's big event, and she was still slightly hesitant. 'I meen Xander is going to be there!' she remembered, unconsciously covering her small breasts.   
  


Tara smiled reassuringly at her love, she new the experience was a new one, but she truly hoped that Willow learned to enjoy the beautiful culture all around her. The one Tara herself had grew up in.  
  


Excitedly Tara pulled Willow over to her group of friends. They were all naked which was still hard for Willow to grasp, but not overly unpleasant, and had many beautiful exotic flowers covering their bodies in leigh and ribbons.  
  


"Hi, um guys... Fred, Wes," she said nervously, feeling as if their gazed where all burning into her, when in reality they were all just greeting each other.   
  


"Hey Willow!" Fred waved happily, motioning for the couple to come sit beside them.  
  


"Hey pet," Spike greeted purposely leering at her exposed mound for fun.   
  


"Hello pretty red birdie," Dru sing-songed, swaying into her William's embrace.   
  


Willow looked speculatively at the two, she had heard from Fred that Dru had slept with Angelus too, but she couldn't help to wonder why when she obviously had a great package in Spike. 'Also what is that girl smokin?' Willow laughed. 'There is definitely something I don't know.'  
  


Gunn and Faith 'who seem oddly cozy' had came up and joined them, bringing Robin, Ryly, and to her unpleasant surprise Oz, and Xander along.  
  


"Whoa Willow tree, all your branches are bare!" Xander almost screamed, his eyes getting impossibly wide. Willow just rolled her eyes, pretending not to care when Oz said nothing just went about greeting the others.   
  


"So where's Buff in the buff too?" Xander asked excitedly, earning an evil glare from his friend.   
  


"I haven't seen her." she answered.   
  


"Maybe she's with the big poof, you know preparing the court!" Spike said sarcastically.  
  


"The court?" Oz said in way of a question.  
  


"Yeah, Nancy boy and al his kin parade around in bloody feathers and such. Anya and Parker where already waddled away earlier." he stated.   
  


Willow smiled, glad for the warmth of the now rising fire against her once cooling skin. Suddenly Willow jumped, a large noise echoing through out the village.   
  


She watched in awe as women and men came out, all in body dies, feathers, and bright colors dancing in an intricately wild foot loose that had her crowd of friends cheering their applauds.  
  


She was even more shocked to see them light their arm bracelets on fire, the blazing red beams flying elegantly through the air, sizzling the night sky with their flame.  
  


"Oh my god!" Xander laughed seeing the 'royal court' come out in hilarious feather get-ups. It looks as if they had been tarred and feather trying to be in a frat or something, Xander chuckled again. Angelus was being carried on the shoulders of two large mens hammock, his injury not allowing him to dance around foolishly with the rest of his family.  
  


'Still no Buff' Oz thought, looking around for his friend. Now usually Oz wasn't the typed to be stunned 'yesterday excluded' but when Buffy walked out in nothing but a large white smile and swirls of colorful transparent paint coating her front and back, he found himself speechless. 'What the hell is she doing, does she think we are in New Orleans again?' he laughed, thinking at the rather fond memory. 'Of a time when Willow was still yours...' his mind whispered, again returning to the somberness it had harbored ever since Xander had informed him of their earlier fight. 'After he said that they were... together' Oz gulped, mixed emotions running through him at see frightfully arousing thought.   
  
  
  


Angelus had also seen Buffy, and her barely there ensemble. 'Men can't see her like that, she is mine!' a very possessive and angry part of his mind screamed. He ordered the men to take him to where she had just joined her friend, laughing happily why they allowed him to fume.  
  


Ignoring the jolt of pain, Angelus lowered himself to the log next to Buffy... happy at first when she did not flinch away, but disappointed once again when he ignored greeting him like the others. 'I knew sleeping with that whore, was going to come back to me' he thought pissed; his mind only now remembering the liaison that had taken place in her very bedroom just hours before.  
  


"Buffy can we talk...?" he whispered softly into the shell of her ear.   
  


"What exactly do we have to discuss Angelus?" she questioned back. 'Cordelia this better work...'  
  


"First of all why you are letting other man see, what I have yet to taste..." he rustled huskily.  
  


He was appalled at the hysteric laugh that she produced, "and you never will." she said, ignoring the funny looks from the table.   
  


Angelus's eye started twitching, much like it did in their earlier confrontations. "You will be mine.." he growled, his land laying on her inner thigh.  
  


"Not if you continue to be the village bicycle!" she stated loudly, earning confused looks from everyone from the village.  
  


Xander elaborated, "It's is a thing you sit on to move places with pedals, when someone is called the village bicycle it means that everyone has had a ride!" Xander said, clutching his gut with sobbing bellows of laughter.  
  


By the time Angelus could look angrily back at Buffy from the crtisizing stares she was gone. 'Twitch. Twitch'  
  
  
  


*IMPORTANT A/N* 

SORRY this one took so long to get out.. My html files were all lost when I had a brief computer crash.... I had a lot of this story previously written so I have been spending time re-writing the lost chapters from scrap. Now that I have most of them done, I will start to update regularly again. My apologies to everyone who was following this story. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VERY LONG TO MAKE UP FOR THIS ONE'S SHORTNESS. Thanks for the reviews!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Shattered Images

This was an old story I had started, that wove a very intricate au life I had planned out, after constant file loss and the end of the show I had stopped writing. Today though I came across the complete story file, and a done chappie I never posted. SO if anybodies still interested, here is that - and hopefully I will find the motivation to finish up. No one likes a WIP! dammit.

This might get confusing... but all will be explained.

11. Shattered Images...

/All things in the world hold beauty,  
if looked through the right eye.  
The subtle reawakenings to the shattered cries,  
all with hollow images that they must withhold.  
Facades of beauty that lead to broken and shattered roads.../

Lindsey watched the Jury enter anxiously, although his calm exterior gave nothing away. The whole day had been the end part of Darla's retrial and finally after various inside jobs and a few pay offs he awaited their decision.

"On the count of the sole indictment Assesory to Rape in the 1st Degree How do you find..." the elder judge bellowed, almost menacingly.

"We the jury find the defendant..."

"Cordy!" Buffy yelled entering her trailer. She glanced around nervously looking at the now dark corridors. /Hmmm I could have sworn.../

After Buffy had left Angelus she had taken a walk around the festivities fuming at his arrogant remarks and laughing not always internally at her ability to throw his comments back. /Cordy will be so proud/ The only problem is that she was no where to be found...

/what the hell/ Buffy thought seeing a male figure cloaked by the night.. "Angelus.." she asked in way of question.

"Hello Lover.." he smirked back.

/flash back/

"What do I need to do...?" asked Buffy warily, "I really want him... I meen he makes me feel so alive," Buffy thought.

Cordelia grinned, leaning in close, "Here's what I have planned... you see Angelus is a man that will not stand not having something or in your case someone that he wants... he'll always look for other women as long as you refuse to give it to him... but all that can lean in your favor," she lied seeing Buffy's eye's start to shine with the incoming information. ../and as soon as you do sleep with him the challenge will be over. Poor you/ Cordelia stifled the ironic grin that threatened to slip from her sun chapped lips.

"You see first you taunt him a little maybe loose them things you have on.." she continued gesturing disapprovingly to Buffy's wardrobe.

"... then leave it to me. He'll come to you and bam all you have to do is seduce the boy into bed... and he so obviously loves you, you'll be inseparable after that!" she finished smiling a brilliantly deceptive beam. /even if he does love the girl he obviously isn't the committing type... bring in the help of some old friends and there we have it: Instant Humiliation/

/end flash back/

Spike watched as the all high and mighty Cordelius came strolling up to him at the camp fire. bloody Angelus and her deserve each other He couldn't help to think, as she chirped greeting pleasantly then asked to talk to him in private./ I wonder what the stupid bint has in mind now/ he pondered, not use to talking to her with anything less then loathing.

"Spike darling..." she tapped his arm sweetly.

"Cut the bull shit Queeny... or well at least you wish" he laughed at his ability to make her loose her nice exterior at once.

"Now pet what's this lil' meeting all about... Angelus to busy with goldilocks to give you a good rough and tumble and now ya lookin' for a body to keep you warm at night." he smirked, raking his eyes unhappily down her nude form.

"I must say have you been eating a little to much luv, your lookin a slightly pudgy around the edges," he lied licking his lips. He watched as the smoke literally busted from her at the thought.

"Maybe your just a little to used to the bone rack you've been sleeping with," she replied, referring bitterly to her sister.

Spike's jaw tightened at the mention of Drusilla. When he had came to the village just a lone man who had been surviving since his ship crashed from England as a child, she had been the only one to offer a hand... and well sometimes literally...

"Ah poor baby strike a nerve,"Cordelia smiled scornfully. Rolling her eyes as he turned around she yelled, "wait Spike.. Dammit I have a proposition for you..."

Oh god Tara Willow thought as her petite body arched gracefully against the solid ground. After Buffy had left the rest of the "Royal's" made their announcements and a feast that looked less then appetizing was brought out. About ten minutes in her and Tara had snuck out for a little... dessert.

Tara skillfully lapped at Willow's center delighting in her mewls of pleasure, overcome with love and passion...

"Fuck!" what the.. Tara thought, swiftly bringing her head up from her lover's sex.

Oz watched unable to turn away as the brunette lifter her large eyes to look at him...

"...Not Guilty!" the juror announced smiling at the handsome lawyer who she had received a very, very pleasurable persuasion from to toss the vote this way. Smiling subtly at him she winked.

Lindsey jumped with joy as his case was announced... /so incredibly nieve/ he thought as the women Harmony I think her name was? winked suggestively at him. /Well maybe one more round wouldn't.../his train of thought was caught off as a stunning blonde strutted confidently into the courtroom.

"Darla," he leered, unexpectedly wrapping his arms around her when she flung into his embrace... /she smells so good... he though, caressing eager hands down her frail shoulders she will be mine.../

Buffy gulped audibly as Angelus glided silkily next to her his limp barely pronounced. /breath Buffy you moron, BREATH/ her mind yelled. This IS what she had wanted Angelus to come to her... to take her.

"I thought you might be here," he whispered, their faces now so close that she could feel his hot breath causing delighted shivers against the curve of her ear. Words escaped Buffy as she felt his tongue swiftly dart out to taste the shivering flesh. "Your shaking like a leaf," he purred.

"Not cold...," she replied moving lustrous eyes to stare into his.

Gently moving his large hands to her paint covered hips, Angelus smirked. If anything she was hot, her skin flush and goose bumped... craving her stimulation even more, he bent his head to lick a steaming trail up her arched neck all while sliding his fingers swiftly from the taut expanse of her stomach to cup both ample breasts in his palms.

Buffy moaned her juices beginning to leak from her feminine core onto her bare thighs, clenching her legs together in agony she felt helpless against the onslaught of pleasure Angelus was bestowing upon her.

"I need.." she started to say feeling Angelus's very large and bare erection beginning to stroke against her firm ass cheeks.

"You need... this," he said pronouncing his word by parting the clenched skin til his swollen head rested against her un-penetrated back entrance. "My cock inside you," he purred, his words causing a whole new gush of liquid from her already throbbing core.

A strangled squeak suddenly came from her, eyes flying open with shock and almost... a painful pleasure.

"Now why the hell would I want to help you pet," Spike said rolling up his tongue while leering at Cordelia. "Whats in it for me?"

"Ugh, please Spike like I would ever touch you'r ''bloody arse''" she mocked- I have something better to offer you... something you've always wanted.." she lured.

"Oh and one might that be?"

"Revenge."

"Oz!" Willow shrieked, looking desperately for something to cover herself. /Geesh first Xander now... breath.. Breath... ooooh and NOW THIS/ her mind screamed.

"Ummmmmm I'm sor... I'll ooh shit.." Oz stammered on... whooo umm I'll go." he said. Looking into the face of the women whom he though had loved him, not expecting for it to be her new lover who spoke.

"Don't." Tara stated, her voice betraying the nervousness that she felt.

"Don't?" Oz repeated in confusion.../ what is going on/ he self questioned.

"Stay, with us. Both of us." She said her voice letting it be known exactly what she had in mind.

Both Oz and Willow stared at her dumbfounded... one united though through their minds...

'Oh'

"Uhhhh Buffy," Angelus grunted, feeling his cum covered dick slide in and out her silken walls.  
Still stroking her tits in his hand, he tweaked the now very hard nipples. "Are you close?" he mumbled against her back.

Buffy could only groan in reply, sweat dripping off her brow. Hours? Minutes? She didn't know how long it had been since he first thrust violently into her core...

And to be honest she didn't care. All she could feel was the graceful movements Angelus yielded why driving inside of her. She bent over feeling a forceful hand on her back .

Angelus pushed her onto all fours, his feelings of need becoming unrelenting. His large balls tightening to an even more painful state with each loud slap against her tight ass.

/you let me violate you, you let me desecrate  
you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
help me I broke apart my insides, help me I got no soul to sell  
help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself

I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal

my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god /

"Lindsey you wanted to talk," the now free Darla said coming to sit across from him at the desk.

"Darla... I have a question for you..." Lindsey began unsure. The case had been relatively easy as far as they go... send the lil' imprisoned snitch to some of the more rowdy boys in the unit and he had shut right the hell up, then sleep with the ditz and it was practically a slam dunk.  
But that had nothing to do with why the enthralling goddess was across from him now, he needed her in on his plan...

"Darla now you know I 'personally'" he started with a brief flash of Harmony's naked writhing body beneath him, "worked very 'hard' on this case... but don't for one second think that I couldn't have you put back in that dike palace quicker then you could scream NO..."

Darla gaped in utter shock /HOW? How dare he talk to her like that.. She was a Walsh/ "where the fuck do you get off.."she started yelling angrily.

"top there doll, I 'get off' lots..." he said with a seductive air... "but this is purely business" for now anyway

"Business?" Darla replied with sceptiveness... "what kind..."

"Now doll patience... if you wouldn't have interrupted to begin with... " he stopped cut off by the icy glare from her piercing blue eyes.

"How would you like a chance to get rid of that little pesk of yours 'Fluffy' once and for all...?"

Suddenly Darla's head quirked up... a vindictive smile flailing lightly on pouty lips... "now Mr. McDonald you have my attention."

Buffy sighed relaxing deeply into the gentle swaying of her waterbed... groggily she lifted her arms not bothering to cover her exposed flesh with anything more then a blissful sigh...

/Last night was ooooooh wait... what the hell/ She came fully awake then, no longer covered in the pleasurable haze.

/Where is he/ her mind screamed in an almost dire panic. "˜He promised... " and thats when she saw it, the crumpled tan parchment with a scribbled Buffy across it.

Well little girl thanks for the ride...  
I meen I honestly expected it to be just a tad bit better but  
what can you do? Nothing like wasting a few hours on a terrible fuck.  
See ya Around... well I'm sure YOU hope so.

Angelus


	12. Terrible Lie

Chapter 12- "Terrible lie"

/hey God  
why are you doing this to me?  
am i not living up to what i'm supposed to be?  
why am i seething with this animosity?  
hey God  
i think you owe me a great big apology.

terrible lie  
terrible lie  
terrible lie  
terrible lie

hey God  
i really don't know what you mean.  
seems like salvation come only in our dreams.  
i feel my hatred grow all the more extreme.  
hey God  
can this world really be as sad as it seems?

terrible lie  
terrible lie  
terrible lie  
terrible lie

don't take it away from me.  
i need someone to hold on to.  
don't take it away from me.  
i need someone to hold on to.

hey God  
there's nothing left for me to hide.  
i lost my ignorance, security and pride.  
i'm all alone in a world you must despise.  
hey God  
i believed your promises, your promises and lies.

terrible lie  
terrible lie  
terrible lie  
terrible lie

you made me throw it all away.  
my morals left to decay.  
how many you betray.  
you've taken everything.

terrible lie.  
my head is filled with disease.  
my skin is begging you please.  
i'm on my hands and knees.  
i want so much to believe.

i need someone to hold on to.  
i need someone to hold on to.  
i need someone i need someone.  
i need someone to hold on to.  
i give you everything.  
my sweet everything.  
hey God  
i really don't know who i am.  
in this world of piss/ -lyrics by nine inch nails.

Buffy walked. Buffy cried. Buffy was numb. Buffy was lost- and if there was in this world a place to still lose yourself in- Running Falls was that. /why/ was the echo she could here through her sobs, and the question with each further step only seemed to haunt her more. /Blame?... who to blame... myself? I let myself be controlled, I ignored the signs that he was more the Angelus I first met then the Angelus I had come to know... I let myself do the one act more horrifying to me then any, with a man I admit I just met, a man from a place I don't understand... no fuck that. Blame? blame him, blame the person with not even the smallest sense of human decency, or consideration of another's feeling. Blame? Cordelia, she sent him to her trailer, she must have known that it would be like this, after all she did know him. Blame... blame this damn place, blame these damn trees... blame my heart.../ that was the last thought, as the darkness inside seeped in, and the only remaining pain was physical.

Angelus was all smiles as he walked back into the trailer he and Buffy had spent the night making love in. /making love/ That was a though Angelus lit up at.//making love, not fucking, not defacing, not throwing down on the floor and having you way with... well maybe that, but anyway love... yes there was love... he loved Buffy...//NO//Well either way/ he continued to think... there was something different something meaningful. Something that Angelus had never... /What the fuck/ There laying on her bed was a scribbled parchment. He was unaware of the grinning face looking on.

3 minds, one thought "mmmmmmmmm" Oz, Willow and Tara, lay in the cramped bed- a pile of 'wow this should not get any better' flesh. Oz was shocked, out of all the ways he had expected this to turn out, this was definitely not one of them. /but it works/ the he laughed, so uncharacteristically Oz that it had everyone around him laughing as well. They were happy, they were... interrupted? "Xander!" they all screamed, well the women did at least, Oz sounding more like a greeting on the street. "Xander I know what you saw before, and I know you're tired of your parent's basement scribbled up porn, and maybe you thought just for a minute 'hey I'll catch the real show' but this is really just not.." "Will... stop" Then she looked, she really looked at her best friend, at the tears on his face. "It's Buffy."

/The day before the Scoobies arrival at Running Falls./

"Their gorgeous," were the words out of the villager's mouth. She was seeing things she never had, shoes, dresses, makeup, product... money.

"How can you fin these things so intriguing when you live in a place where these technology ridden people would pay billions to see.

"To me this is just the place that I was born, it's not anymore beautiful to me then where you're from is to you I'm sure. It's just 'normal'..."

"Well normal is not the words I describe where I'm from with mam'"

"and where would that be.."

"LA, Texas...the places where people want to run either to or from- given your point of view." he said, his drawl charming to even harsh ears.

"and in these places that you speak of, with these billions of dollars... what can be purchased"

"why luv, anything you'd desire. 100 castles, a yacht, the best technology... thing you couldn't even imagine."

"I'm Cordelia- daughter of Ethan Rayne of the High Court."

"Well darlin, the name's Lindsey- and if you got an open mind I think I'd like to show you a whole new world."

/End flash back/

"Buffy" "Buff" "Buffy" There they were all gathered around a small cot, in the medical hut. Spike had brought her in, saying that he was out looking for supplies when he came across her unconscious form. Her friends eyed him warily, it's not that they had any reason not to trust Spike- but it's not like they had any reason to trust him either.

"I don't know what to tell you mates, she just kinda lyin there groaning and such, I don't think the lot of you will really be able to help her."

"well that's great Mr. Too Glum but if you could not try to tell us there no hope that would be 'oh so wonderful'" Xander bitched.

"No need to go all Nancy boy on me, I was just saying that's quite the clobber she took to the head."

"you..." "We should get Angelus!" Willow blurted, halting any further arguing. "He'll want to know"

"He knows actually" Angelus's voice suddenly interrupted. "and guess what kids- he doesn't care"

"That's reeeeal nice, she just loves you, she just goes off and even make's friends with that hell beast Cordelia just to impress you and you don't care?" yelled Xander, feeling the need to defend his friend.

"Yah and after the moans I heard from her place last night 'Angel' baby I'd have to say you got a hell of a lot closer. I know you're the love um' and leave um type peaches but this is low even for you."

"SHUT UP SPIKE," came the unified response.

"As none of you are actually my better, I don't feel the need to explain... but the bitch can burn in the lower court of hell for all I care." the words sat there burning into each guess. The lower courts of hell was meant for betrayers. Who did Buffy ever betray?

/Earlier that day/

... there was something different something meaningful. Something that Angelus had never... /What the fuck/ There laying on her bed was a scribbled parchment. He was unaware of the grinning face looking on.

Picking up the parchment Angelus read...

Well I have to say princess, that wasn't as bad as I has expected.

It was worse.

You really should look into exercising more often- no one likes a minute man.

All my heart- Buffy


	13. Who are our Villains?

Chapter 13- "Who Are Our Villains"

It was all coming together so perfectly. As soon as the little village slut had let him know of the budding (to her irritation) romance between the royal Prince Angelus and one of the pains from his ass 'scoobies' the plan had been set in motion. /Cordelia so convinced she deserved the best of everything especially when it came to her man, she wont believe what she's helped me accomplish/ First he had told her to go to Buffy in confidence and offer to help her get the -insert girly sigh- man of her -no pun attended- dreams. Then it was the switch of the parchments, when Cordelia had her father Ethan have a "talk" to Angelus about bedding this trash when he could be having one of his "beloved" daughters. /just like the US if your not at top you'll do anything or anyone to get there... I know this game better then most/ So now Romeo though Juliet hated him and Juliet though Romeo was the biggest ass this side on the balcony. /It's all just... wonderful/ he though grittily. Now for the icing on an already very resentful cake, Cordelia enlisted cleverly the help of a village man they called Spike to sicken the girl with the American virus concoction he had bought to imitate what ever virus the villagers had had. Spike would get his revenge then by being the hero who saved her from the hellish wilderness and if he had his was then she would repay him with her affections. It was apparently perfect for him, the opportunity to fuck something Angelus wanted so badly. /I wonder what would happen if it killed her... that would surely impress Darla... but it might piss of Spike who had the vaccination just waiting to put on the charm/ To be honest he had no idea what the chemicals were he just knew that a very competent and (oh so fucking good in bed) MD. told him that it would be perfect. So now she won't be able to help, her friends will be concerned with her, and Angelus will refuel his hate for the villager causing such wonderful, wonderful turmoil. Meanwhile that will give him time to help his new infatuation get her revenge and make his beautiful island resort.

The Scobies had to say they were all very impressed at the sight of Spike's worn and tried form, he told them he was enamored by the blondes spunk and would do whatever he could to find a way to cure her. They had already tried to see if they could find some sort of way to alter the 'Joining Truth' shot to form a cure, but had no luck. It even seemed as if the virus had evolved. "how could Buffy have the STD thing though when Angelus didn't?" Willow asked the group. "Maybe I'm exalted and only filthy trash not royalty can get it." Angelus smirked. Willow not one to usually anger, was furious and growing more so with each comment out of Angelus's cocky mouth. "If you care so little then what the hell are you doing here," she retorted. /hoping she'll wake up and realize that she loves me, tell me she was wrong/ "Hoping that she dies," was instead the bitter retort. That's when Spike took back to his act, "you all should go get some rest, I would like to do some prayers and such in the silence to help, and you all could use some sleep, you're arses won't be much of any help if you too tired to think clear." The scoobies and their friends such as Fred and Wes all looked at each other, they were pretty beat. It had been three days of nothing but Buffy awaking saying something crazy, or watching tears stream down her face as she moaned in pain. It was heart breaking, and what was worse is there was nothing that they could do.

/Finally alone/ was Spike's thought, good thing they Scoobies were all to exhausted to wonder why he himself /the bloody champion of good/ he laughed, was not falling over himself. /all that time spent sleeping, pretending that I was out on some noble cause/ "Angel..." he heard her moan, "bullocks" this is going to get very interesting. That's when he took the syringe out of his pocket and inserted her cure into a deep vein. Now all Spike could do is wait.

Angelus was fuming like a mad man, or at least a man who was very mad. /Spike, SPIKE? wants to do prayers, fucking prayers... my ass, something is not right, this is just... wow./ Angelus thoughts were stopped cold at the sight of a beautiful naked blonde in front of him. "Hi, my name's Darla" Darla... the name was vaguely familiar. ''Gods she is stunning" "I know" came the sultry reply. /good fucking job Angelus speak aloud./ "I'm here to help the other missionaries... then I saw you, and thought I'd say hi."

Darla had to admit, he was a very sexy man... with an aura that just /beams/ Suddenly this wasn't just about hate, and revenge... it was about want, need. "How bout you show me around stranger...?"

Buffy awoke with a start to Spike hovering over her, "Buffy are you okay.. ? Can you hear me?" "Where am I, where is this... why does my head hurt so bad?"

"you're at the medical hut"

"why are you here" was her curious answer.

"ever since I first saw you, you were so beautiful.. like light and when you became sick... I've done all I bloody could to help find a cure, and finally I did.." he bluffed showing her an herb formula that was supposed to look like what cured her. Seeing the pleading look on her face Buffy sighed... "and Angelus..?" /Jesus what the fuck is with these bints and the Poof/ "I don't know, he didn't seem to fond of you... " "Yeah the note he gave me showed me that... " "Look Spike, I appreciate this so much.. "

before she could finish she was cut of by words and puppy eyes, "so maybe we could try and 'us' thing then... in our culture when you save someone a debt is owed... one thing one favor... let me take you, let me show you how enchanting this place can be..." That when he looked at her, really looked at her... her green orbs shining in the dark... and oddly Spike's heart flopped "I mean yeah.. you did save me, I guess that would be okay... but." "Don't worry goldilocks," he said (thinking back to the only childhood story he could still remember from England.) "everything will be okay." She smiled then and Spike could help to think that this suddenly wasn't about hate, and revenge.. it was about want, need. "Just let me show you around stranger..."


	14. You Are My Poison

A/N1: So you've probably noticed the difference in the writing, when I started the story I had an html adaptable word processor that allowed me to use '- better and stars, now I'm using a simple one and have to use / to donate thought. Sorry if this causes any confusion.

A/N2: I know the last couple chapter have been short, and not my favs. to say the least- I just needed everything to be explained so the rest of the story was able to run more fluently.

Chapter 14- You Are My Poison

/I recommend getting your heart trampled on to anyone  
I recommend walking around naked in your living room  
Swallow it down (what a jagged little pill)  
It feels so good (swimming in your stomach)  
Wait until the dust settles

You live you learn  
You love you learn  
You cry you learn  
You lose you learn  
You bleed you learn  
You scream you learn/- Alanis Morissette

4 suns rose, and 3 moons set and Running Falls was back to itself again. The Scoobies had set up the medical lines and were now actually starting to administer the vaccinations for the Joining Truth. With Willow's brainy tests finally complete they were be to determine that it was not a STD actually, but an allergic reacting of sorts to one of the herbs, couples of the village used to relax- or in non-sexual cases like the deteriating Dawn's used to try to find some inner peace.

"Fucking weeds!" Xander laughed looking over at his newly healed buddy Buff and his favorite 3-some the Willow, Oz, Tara couple-rama.

"See this would never happen in the US because we actually get informed.. " Buffy stated her bitterness for the entire place as evident as it had been on the first day.

"Not true Buffy, I mean come on we have new reactions and problems each day, and at least here it was caused and treated by a natural part of the world, not created by pollution and infection then treated with some chemical."

Buffy, not one to start and intellectual date with the great mind of Willow simply replied, "Ok Slut"

Willow's mouth hung open for a second before she laughed, "Bitch"

"Skank"

"Dirty... cunt"

"You lick you're girlfriend with that mouth?"

.. and with that the whole group erupted in laughter. Angelus had been in his hut for days, with some new piece- as Faith had put it, and Buffy had been happy getting to know their British savior Spike. All around things were looking up, or so they thought.

"mmmmm" Darla moaned, un-sticking her lithe figure from Angelus's heaving chest. "That was... well that was just..."

A sleepy nod was Angelus's only agreement as he nodded off- his mind never wondering to who this mysterious "helper" was, and why if she was here to help his least favorite do-gooders, was she spending all her time in here, having lots and lots of sex with him.

Darla's POV-

What a stupid man. Beautiful yes, talented... god yes. But almost infuriating in his arrogant belief that any women would just be privileged to throw themselves at him, no questions asked. Ridiculous really. Sure I mean I wanted him yes, and he is royalty and if I was some poor village trollop wanting an extra chicken wing at the feast maybe I'd consider a lifetime of freebies, but does this asshole really thing I have no alterative motive to boning his ass for the last 3 days straight. Buffy. The little sunshine inflicted bitch, it was always Buffy. That's the reason Prince Pompous here doesn't give me a second thought after 'thrust, thrust' Really that's no concern to me though, as long as I keep him distracted enough for Spiky boy to fuck the purity right out of my dear girlfriend the plan should be set. Sure Spike didn't know what his enrollment was supposed to be, but he'd never give up his nutbag girl for some damaged sloppy seconds. Damn sun- the darkness is so much more sweet, never did like the sun... there's far too much of it here. -She rolled her eyes as Angelus started to grope her breast- Again? Insatiable as well I see, I bet my little wanna-be virgin couldn't handle him to begin with. Soon she won't be anything though, a body- a shell decaying under this irritating orb. Away from my life. The bitch is going to break, then she's going to die.

Drusilla was moaning, and screaming yelling viciously at Spike../ god damn does the bint ever shut her trap./

"My William... he's leaving me for some body else... somebody... that's not me."

"No princess listen, I'm just showing her around for a while to help a friend..."

"My William doesn't have friends... that he would leave me for, it's cause of daddy isn't it... my luv is still angered with me about the dirty, the man.. daddy, between my legs... I can see it black, dark it's all around you. Jealously... but why my William? I see the light... it's new and shiny... its pierces through your blackness... our blackness... why do you let her light inflict you so William?"

"It's Spike now luv, you know this... you know I would never hurt you." he replied anger seeping through his patience at the sick sexual name she called Angelus. /Princess Angela/ he laughs to himself at the memory of the spitfire girl that had, even if not fully admittingly been getting under his skin.

"no...NO!" Dru shouted, ranted continuing as if in a physical pain. "you are letter her around you, fluttering in your heart like the butterflies in the sky... the moon, the moon it tells me... whispers that you don't know yet... your heart it's screaming to her... you want to be bathed in it... the energy the light... but no William, not Spike because Spike is mine with me, her with me you see in this dark, a loner... my Spike is not William looking to be surrounded by that... thing... letting her in like she won't see... she'll see it... it's in you my boy... in you, all around you... the night, she'll see through your lies, then you will be all alone... not Spike or William... "

Silence took him then, there was not point with arguing. In Drusilla's madness he was thinking clearly... the last few days with the girl he had been letting her in. Letting her take ways from what he felt for his princess... and it wasn't even her fault. That damn Angelus, had him so stricken with revenge he was willing to damage his love even more, and then some innocent bit he found himself wanting ... /Why though... to destroy him, or is it her/

Later that night Spike was greeted to a barely clothed smiling blonde. "Hey Spike"

"Hello Cutie, I don's see why you insist still on wearing them damn things, nothing we all haven't seen- plus it's blisterin out here."

"I know it's like and episode of survivor I just can't get away from!"

"Survivor?"

"Ah you left the Real World too soon, we have reality TV now," she replied smiling at the so called 'loner' of the group. At first she had her suspicions about Spike's intentions, but all that had realy been fading away in their last few outings- he genuinely seemed interested in showing her some sort of reason why this place was so wonderful to everyone else.

So that's how the date of the day began. Everything at glance, if you weren't a mind reader seemed reasonably platonic. Buffy knew of the epic love tale between Drusilla and her chiseled abs tour guide, and Spike obviously knew of her short winded, no love affair with the Princess... /so what's with the butterflies/ Buffy though, glancing at Spike's piercing water depths. /piercing water depths?.. I must be losing it... and since when did I just hop off one cattle and right on to the next? It's this damn place is what it is... with all it's romance... like being in Fiji without a date... making a girl lonely./ Still Buffy's mind could not help but wander to Angel, and what had brought about the sudden change back to his first personality. /I bet it was all an act- or a bet- yah a bet- Who can bed the foreigner first? Disgusting... and to think after he knew all about Pike and Darla and Ford... god Ford. Men. Yup they pretty much suck/ With Xander and Willow both pairing up, she was just so lonely... and Spike seemed to want to be her friend, maybe even more, so what could it hurt. She told herself that it had nothing to do with paying Angelus back for his crude letter. She told herself it only had to do with Spike. She told herself.

"Where you at, luv," Spike said suddenly breaking Buffy from her mind-struggle.

"At home I guess... just thinking about the past I suppose."

"And what would that be, this past your always drifting off to?" Buffy looked at Spike then, contemplating whether or not to let another man in. Smiling gently, she led him to a near by rock, and with a few names the tears started to fall...

Spikes Pov:

Shit. The bints going all lifetime on me. What am I supposed to say? Uh, yah about Angelus breaking your heart and shit... I helped with that whole letter thing... and the whole you getting sick and then him boffing the women who set you up to be raped by your best friend and slept with your first love... oh yah sorry had my hand in that to. Oh sorry, you're just here to help us not lose the land... well geesh wonderful, I'm only helping the lawyer who wants to turn this into the next big resort, sabotage your lives so he can fuck said skanky women, and get his precious land. What do I care anyway, not like this has been my home for the last decade or so... yah and that Darla trollop she's here fucking him pretty much just to add insult to injury so that (even though the stupid ho thinks I don't understand her game) when she kills you she can see you broken first, everyone thinking your a slut for fucking me and hurting Angelus (our peachy prince) Then I'll have my revenge and will all be happy. This is what I want okay luv, so if I could just stop feeling bad... ummm yah heart if your listening- we don't care about this bit... we love Drusilla and only her... .so would you please stop bleeding for this girl. Sure I know her life has pretty much sucked full of betrayal and evil men... no I don't really want to be one, damnit I just want to see him pay...

There in the quiet Spike's heart answered back, "I have something to show you."

"Anya why are you naked?" okay Xand stupid question, they're always naked here... I mean. "In my trailer... yah why here- gulp- nakedness..here?"

"You said when I was vaccinated we could get to the part with the sweating and the moaning, and hopefully the orgasms... for me at least!"

"... and I take it you got the shot.. huh." Holy shit. holy shit.

"Yes now please remove those objects that cover your penis and we can begin..."

OhmanOhgodJeeesh... Fumbling clumsily Xander removed his shorts and boxers.. /so what if she sounds like a porn director... I'm ready to... ooooooooh hand on pee pee... now uuh cock... yes dick... LICK IT BITCH! no wait too forward... I'll just settle for.../ "Oh"

Anya smiled then happy with her reaction, she could now get the sex that she had been craving.

/The silence was the most startling,

see you were never one for that.../

"Oh my... " came the painful moan from Buffy's lips, she couldn't believe what Spike had just walked her into. Even in new darkness of the village the two figures writhing against each other were recognizable... "Darla?"

"Now Spikey this wasn't part of the plan," came the cruel laugh. /but it works/ Darla removed herself from Angelus's bemused form. /if he only knew.../ Cruel, and shrill the laughter continued, making them all aware of the horror movie climax that was about to take place.

More strongly now, Buffy cut in... "Darla... your in prison!" Buffy couldn't wrap he mind around anything, the shock numbing her brain.

"Well sweetie, you're starting to prove that whole blonde thing- which I just really can't appreciate... now for you're retarded statement, obviously I've currently been released thanks to the help of the villagers favorite lawyers... and well all my other charms.?"

Spike couldn't say anything. He didn't know what had possessed him to bring her here//I'm busted... as well... shit/ His train of thought was cut off my the sharp punch to his face.

"Buffy?" Spike asked surprised at the blonde who had punched him.

"YOU! You knew about this, you led me here, what is this... Angel? What the fuck is al of your problems?" Buffy screamed back.

Angel peaked up, his name finally bringing him out of his stupor. /Darla? Buffy's Darla... than this? Oh. Fuck./ "Buffy... I can..."

"Oh what EXPLAIN? explain to me why you're here fucking the women who destroyed my life... or better yet maybe first you would like to explain the lovely note you left me the night after I finally gave into you, into us... explain that to me... how anyone can be so damn cruel!" Buffy ranted, everyone aware that she was in hysterics.

"Actually, about that pet... " Spike tried to chime in.

"The note I left you? I left you nothing... and as for her maybe I was just looking for some comfort after you're conniving ass left me the little scroll about my "minute man" abilities."

Snapping out of it, Buffy finally seemed to lose the angry conviction, ad look generally confused, "what?"

"Trust me you two that should be the last of you're worries," came Darla's cool voice. "In fact I mostly think you should worry about this."

Wide eyed, the three other people fixated on the gun.

One shot. Two screams. One shot.

"Willow did you hear that?" poked Oz, trying not to wake their other lover.

"Yah it sounded like gun shots, but who would have a gun here?

"Hunters?" Oz questioned in his normal monosyllabic way.

"I don't know, I think this place is pretty remote."

"Should we look, maybe Conner got loose of something," added Tara, announcing her awakening to the pair.

"I'm in," they stated, and so the trio went to look for whatever interruption had woke them.

"Oh wow."

"Thanks."

"No problem... just yah, wow." Xander repeated rubbing his stick chest to show the exertion from his first time.

"That was..."

"I get it you know, wow."

"Okay just so you know."

"Trust me I know, most of the people I've exchanged fluids with thought it was quite nice."

"Well that's good..." Xander gulped uncomfortably//gunshot/ "Did you hear...?" he tried to continue but Anya had picked that moment to lose her abilities to talk.

"Oh wow"

"Buffy, Buffy..."

"Goldilocks?"

"Shutup William, you shouldn't even be here and I don't want you're annoyingly accented voice not be the first he hears."

"How about you shutup, Princess," he sneered back, throwing Buffy's pet name in his face. "If you hadn't been fucking her arch nemesis or whatnot we wouldn't be here!"

"Well if you hadn't been in line with her arch nemesis's or what ever the fuck you said she wouldn't have been there, and me and Buffy would be lying in bed... hopefully with my cock firmly inside of her."

"Well maybe if you had kept your 'cock' firmly outside of my Drusilla I wouldn't have felt the need to do that, wanker!"

"How about you both shut up," came Buffy's hoarse plea. A series of flashes flooded her mind. 'Darla shooting her in the stomach, Spike tackling her, Angelus grabbing the gun to shoot her... '

"Darla?"

"She's dead pet, she won't be causing you anymore problems," Spike replied trying to tenderly reach out to her.

Buffy rejected that. "I get it Spike, why you did it. I get the pain of imagining someone you love with someone you hate... and I appreciate you coming clean... but I don't forgive you, and I don't want you to touch me... please leave."

Not even trying to argue, Spike left. /Back to where I belong, to my heart... black as it may be./

"I... I don't know what to say," Angelus spoke up.

"Well I guess that would be a first," Buffy replied in a playful banter... that quickly turned to tears.

Rushing up to hold her Angelus softly asked what was wrong. "You, you people. Men like you, women like her... why do you so enjoy the pain of other... my pain?"

"Buffy the planted those letters, baby... I was coming back- I promise, and as for Darla I didn't know who she was... "

"It took you one day, one day to fall conveniently into the arms of the person I hate most in life... one day to rid me completely of your mind..." Buffy cried, her voiced pained.

"Buffy baby you're going to make yourself sick... we'll talk after you rest, " Angel tried to reason.

"No!" Buffy screamed, her arms flailing. "No, we will not talk later, and NO I'm not making myself sick Angelus... don't you see it's you."

Silence.

Buffy began again hoarsely, "...people like you. You are my poison..."

With that Buffy turned to weep silently, and Angelus left her to the night.


End file.
